


Bastion Academy

by Theblackfangirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII, kingdom heart
Genre: Gen, In later chapters - Freeform, Out of Character, a few Disney characters, i'm just tired of tagging right now, it's a harem, more characters will be added, only for some, reader and like everyone, will have some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever social group you decide to be in is the most important thing you could ever do in this school....It's what's either gonna make you or brake you. You got your Soldiers, Keyblade welders, Healers, Fighters the list go on and on. " Yuffie told me. </p><p>(name) had no idea what life  was gonna be like Bastion Academy. But her mom just shipped her there for the next four years of her life and she was stuck In a place where either everyone hates her or loves her, but her only plan is to survive long enough to go back home and live on her own.</p><p>a reverse harem with the characters of final fantasy and Kingdom hearts  (imported and edited form my work from the same story on wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When it all started

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bastion academy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179701) by ahalo007. 



> I love kingdom hearts so I wrote hit fic I don't own anything

"I can't do this anymore (name), your too much you're always in trouble, and this is was the last straw I'm sending you away." My mother was yelling at me. I got caught with some of my friends and we were trespassing in some rich guys house. We were only having a little fun skating around the house and stuff but then the police came and I stayed behind so my the others could get away.

"Are you even listening to me?" My mom yelled taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah it's not that big of a deal I'll get some work done and pay off the fine mum don't worry." 

"You just don't get it you can't just pay off all your problems." 

"Yes I can. it's easy." I told her walking away. 

"Come back here we're not done talking." 

I was halfway up the stairs and going into my small room.

"You might not be done talking, but I am goodnight." Then I closed my door.

"YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER, WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR SISTER." I heard her scream at me.

It's been two years since my dad died in a fire. Nothing's been the same since, my big sister went off to school on this world called Twilight Town; while I stayed here with our mom on Traverse Town. My mom is the one that really changed since my dad died she doesn't respond the same way anymore. but that's why I stayed so I could help her get back on her feet, but these days I feel like she doesn't even want to be helped. I spent most of my time hanging with my friends and doing little odd jobs around the town helping people out and they pay good munny depending on how good I do, and that works for me.

When I got to my room I looked in my mirror my I had dust on my face I guess from running and falling from the police. My (Eye color) looked tired from the long day. I pulled my (Hair color) down from the bum i was keeping it in. My hair was (H/L) but I've always kept it pinned up so it wouldn't be in my way. I stared at myself in the mirror for a while longer, life was getting harder but deep down I know I can pull though I have to be strong for my family; honestly for a while now I just been wanting to get a place of my own out of here at least that way I'd know I wouldn't be that much of a problem on mom. I moved from the mirror to my bed I was tired from the day and all I wanted now was sleep.

\------

"(Name) get up, Get up." 

I heard my mum call me to get up a few times "I'm up I'm up" I yelled turning around in my bed it had to be at least 4 in the morning and I didn't get up till 7 why was she waking me up this early? 

"I"M NOT PLAYING GET UP" I heard her shout.

This time I got up and looked out my window the sun wasn't even out. "HEY" I yelled at my mum "it's not 7 yet?" I was down the steps looking at her.

"I know that, now I want to take you out for a min and I wanted to to it early."

"what?" 

"Just put some clean cloths on and do your hair then get down here."

Ok I told her and I went to put on my usual outfit my (color) and (color) pants and shirt it was my usual outfit that matched my (hair color) perfect. Not that I'm a real fancy girl I just like to look okay sometimes. Anyway I got ready and went down stares and saw my mum ready to leave out the door. "Ready?" she asked me I shock my head yes, grabbing an apple then walked out the door following her. 

It was still dark outside. "Where are we going?" 

"Just hold on well be there soon." After walking for awhile I realized we were going to the train station. 

"Ticket for two?" I heard my mum ask the guy behind the counter he passed her two tickets we moved to the train she gave the guy our tickets and before I know it we're moving. 

"So you gonna tell me where you're taking me yet?" 

"yeah to an old friend."

well I guess that was something to go by I looked out the window on the train everything was zooming by really fast but and the same time it felt really beautiful. Then we came to a stop and we got off to a new side of Traverse town I had never seen. green grass was everywhere and there was one really tall tower and a man in a blue coat was out side it; we got off the train and it left before I could and turn around to get a another look at it.

"Yan sid" My mum called out 

"(mom's mane) It's wonderful to see you again." The old man said to my mum giving her a hug I just stood there; Then he turned to me "and this must be (Name), she's as beautiful as you are and looks as strong as her father." He said. I kinda just gave him a sheepish smile. 

"Is it ready?" my mum asked the old man. 

"Yes the king is inside he will be taking her." 

Wait what a king lived here? And he was taking who? 

"Whats going on mum?" I asked and she just turned to me.

"You're getting to be to much (Name) so I'm sending you to the academy" 

"What?" 

out of no where I felt the world was getting to small and breathing was getting harder, she was sending me away? she didn't send (Sister's Name) away she wanted to go. So why was she sending me away? I know I had problems but I fixed them every time I messed up."

"NO!..nonnonononon you can't send me away!" I screamed. "This is all I know. I promise i won't be anymore trouble mum You need me here I need to stay here." 

"NO! (name) you say that but you don't mean that you need structure, and you going to the academy to get it and that's all I'm saying." Then without another world my mother ran back on the train that I hadn't even notice came back and it took off again. I was standing their in with tears in my eye and the old man. All alone.

"I can see this all might have come to a shock to you (name)" The old man was saying.

Then the tower door opened and a mouse walked out "Okay all ready." he said in a high pitch voice.

The mouse walked out to me "You must be (name) you alright?" it asked.

I'm fine my mom only abandon me and told me she's sending me away ,and now a mouse is asking me am I ok.....Wow.

The old man stared to talk "She's a little shock up, but I believe you must get going."

"No I'm not going anywhere."

They both turned to me "But you have to, no train is coming back here unless I send for one and I'm not sending for one." The old man said. "Trust me this is all for you're own good. Now go with king mickey. Mickey I'm afraid this reunion must be cut short." 

"aww okay ummm lets go." The mouse said then he grabbed me at this point I didn't even care anymore so I just went with him. he pulled me to what I knew was some kind of ship, I just sat watching the world happen around me not caring what I said or did in it at all while he got ready and pulled off.

The mouse kept trying to start a conversation with me the whole ride there until I think he got the point that he was getting nothing out of me. "You'll like it there. It's really a great place. The head master is name is Ansem he's pretty alright once you get to know him, him and I went to school together."

"Hey rat I don't know if you notice this but I really don't care." I told them mouse that wouldn't shut up although I didn't care about anything anymore I still didn't want to hear his annoying voice. He didn't say anything for a while then we stopped. he turned ant looked at me "I know this might be a hard time for you but you have to be strong, and I know you'll make it. Now I can't go in with you, but the door is just straight ahead i'll be seeing you around (name)." and then the ships door opened. I looked outside it to see the biggest castle I had ever seen in my life it looked pretty dark but at the same time it was so beautiful.

So was this my life now?

_____

I walked up to the castle I wasn't sure If i was supposed to knock or what but as soon as i got to the door a man in a blue suit with some serous face hair stopped me "Who are you?"

"......Um (Name)"

"any last name?"

"(full name)." I said rolling my eyes I hated my last name and now even more since it was my mum's and she given me up.

"Oh I see so you're the new girl." I rolled my eyes again.

"You better watch that attitude here master Xehanort not gonna take a liking to it very much of it." The guard said opening the door.

"Oh bite me." I told him walking in the castle. 

Then before i could look up I ran right into someone and fell.


	2. So you are the "New" girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I mentioned it already but there will be some out of characterness for some of the characters in this story you've been warned!

Me and who ever I ran into both fell. 

"Ouch watch it!'' I said getting up, when I looked up to see who I ran into a blond headed boy holding his hand to help me up I took it. 

"Gotta be careful." he said smiling at me. 

"Umm..thanks." I said.

Then he was just staring at me he didn't say anything he just stared the guy was such a weirdo "Um.....take a picture it will last longer." 

"Oh." He said snapping out of whatever trance he was in "Sorry you're just really pretty. My name is Demyx what's yours?" he said still smiling. Wow was he bold was all I could think of I felt my face warm up a little bit from his compliment. "Umm...thanks..my names (Name)." I gave him the best smile that I could make up which wasn't even a very good one. 

"Oh so you're the new girl? You're very pretty." 

"Thanks." I said. He started to stare again.

"Umm..Demyx?" 

"Oh! anyway I was actually waiting on you I'm a staff assisted and I'm here to help you find your classes and dorm room." he said straighten himself out. 

"Oh" was all I said 

"We should get started on our tour now." Then he grabbed my arm and we started walking away from the door. The castle was big from the outside but in the inside it was huge the ceiling had to be 100 feet up in the air everything was a dark purple and a old rusty gold paintings were all over the wall and staring at it just made you wanna cry the hallway was long with chairs sitting against the walls. Everything was quite and the only sound I could hear was me and Demyx walking though the hall no one else was out just me and the guy Demxy.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"Oh some are in classes some still in their rooms a little bit of everywhere." he answered still leading me somewhere, we walked all the way to the other side a the hall until we came to a little door hiding away from everything else we walked into the room where a girl in a black coat with blond hair was sitting behind a desk. 

"Hey Hey Larxy." Demyx called out.

The girl didn't even look up "Don't call me that Demyx"

"Hey how'd you know it was me?" He asked her leaning over the desk she was at.

"Because you're the only one dumb enough to come up with that stupid idea of a nickname." she said back to him then she looked up "oh, is this the new girl?" she said looking at me.

"yup yup this is (name), (Name) this is the always less then wonderful Larxene." She evil eyed him.

"(name) eh? well here." she said pushing some papers at me "That's everything you need to know. Now get out Demyx." she said in a sour tone.

"And have a good school year new girl." she called out as Demyx was pushing me out the room but the sound of her voice was anything but nice when she told me that.

"Okie doky (Name) Whats first find your room or you're classes?" he asked me.

"How about nether." I said crossing my arms although everything at this school seemed to be alright so fair I still had no desire to be here.

"Aww don't be like that." he said back giving me some sad eyes. 

"I'll tell you what we'll go to lunch and you'll see a few people maybe that will warm you up to being here!" Then next thing I know he was pulling me down the hallway 

"Does everyone eat together?" I asked him.

"Yeah mostly, you'll have to sit by me Since I gotta protect you." he answerd.

"Protect me?" I questioned.

"Yeah everyone's gonna want to be in your face trying to find out who you are and stuff." he told me.

"oh" Was all I said taking what he said in.

"You know you being the new girl and everything." he cleared up.

"It's not that big of a deal is it" cause it really wasn't he was acting like this was the biggest news ever; I thought to myself.

"New anything here is a big deal, and a girl that looks as good as you ha! you're gonna get eaten alive the guys are gonna be all over your feet and the girls are gonna hate you for it you'll need a best friend like me."

"best friend?"

"yup wither you like it or not me and you (name) are bff's forever."

"You do realize forever is cooperated in it already when you say Bff?... right?"

"No big words bestie." He said punting his finger over my mouth. I moved his hand wow this guy I thought shaking my head at him maybe he wasn't that bad. He stopped walking and we were in front of a giant door. 

"In here is the lunch room." He told me while pushing the door open. I thought the hall entrance was big this room was huge! Tables and chairs everywhere In all my life I had never been a room this big, but then I noticed there was no one on there how many people went here? so far I only met two people. Did this room fit everyone one here? or was it just really big for no good reason?vbut just imagining this room with people feeling it up is crazy.

"How many student's go here?" I asked Demyx.

"ummmm a lot I guess....." He was scratching his head, I guess I couldn't ask him that many questions earthier. 

"but we should stand aside the bell's gonna right any minute now." he said walking away from the door I followed, and it didn't take long and I heard a loud bell then I heard a whole bunch of commotion and the people started poring in. This had to be the most people I had ever seen in my life tall, short, fat, little, even some that weren't actually people. most of them were starting to get into lines I guess it was to get food. Then a few people started to sit at their tables. That's when a guy cam up to us he was shorter then Demyx and had sandy blond hair we was wearing the same black coat Demyx and that girl from earlier was wearing. 

"Hey Demyx." the boy said.

"hey Roxas." Demyx smiled and said.

"who's this?" the Roxas asked. 

"oh roxas meet (Name)." Demyx said.

"Oh so you're the new girl I was hearing about starting today?" he said. 

"That's what everyone keeps calling so I guess I am." I answered. 

he laughed a little at my response. "Well anyway Demyx you know Axel is looking for you." 

"Oh snap is he in here?" Demyx asked in a panic. 

"No but he might be down in a few." Roxas answered him.

"Okay, thanks.(name) say bye bye to roxas we have to go." Then without another word Demyx grabbed my arm and we left the lunch room.

"What was that all about?" I asked demxy. 

"oh um..well...I kinda.... kidnapped.... you." he said in a small voice.

"wait what?" I asked.

"You see I wasn't assigned to give you a tour um... Aexl was.... but I wanted you to meet me first...so I took his assignment." He said giving me a smile. 

"...Right." I shock my head things here was so complicated not that I really cared who showed me around anyway but I felt like things this was only the beginning of how crazing and confusing living here would be. 

"So now what?" I asked him. 

"Well one we should stay clear of Axel, boy is he heated when he's mad. Then Demyx started laughing "I made a funny you know cause Axel and fire and stuff." I had no idea what he was talking about so I just looked at him in confusion 

"Oh you don't know about magic and stuff yet." Demyx said.

"Magic?" I asked.

"I'll get into that later for now lets keep moving." We were walking in the great all again but now we had walked down to a hallway that had some stairs and when I say stairs there had to be at least 1000 of them all leading up to the ceiling that seemed to be 100 feet in the air.

"Do we have to walk up those?" I asked

"Yeah." Demyx said as though it was nothing.

"Dude do you see those steps?"

"yeah" he answered still not caring. 

"you expert me to walk up all those?" I asked.

"Well not all of them today you're rooms on the 2nd floor so it's only a few." 

"Whatever, I just wanna get to my room and sleep." I was tired and I just wanted to get away from people. My world had just been flipped over and I was standing here listening to a boy talk about who knows what. 

"Come on" he pushed me then we started moving up the steps for what seemed like a hour but Demyx said it was only a minute or two we were at the second floor.

"Ok we're almost there it's down this hallway." The hallway we were in now was just like the ones from down stairs with the same purple and gold that seemed to be the color theme here, continued to walk until Demyx stopped at a door.

"This is you're room." Taking a key out of his pocket I didn't even know he had he opend the door and we walked in. It was a medium sized room two bed sitting by a nightstand in between them. Wait..two beds? Next thing I know the door on the other side of the room opens and a guy came out wearing nothing but a towel obviously he just came from the shower because his blond hair was wet and water was running down his chest. And when I say the guy was hot the guy was HOT! He was dreamy he had a six pack and his body looked like it was still steaming from his shower the guy was Hot and not the normal hot like the guys back on my world. 

"What are you doing here demyx?" He asked taking me out of my trance from him (at this point I'm sure I was drooling)

"Eww puts some cloths on." Demyx said putting his hand over my eyes. 

"This is your new roommate (Name)." I moved Demyx's hand from my face the guy was standing there looking at me "Oh so you're the new girl? like what you see?' he said giving a boyish smile obviously talking about his body and the fact that i'm sure he only had the towel on. at this point I was sure my face had to be red.

"Um....I share a room with a boy?" I asked turning to Demyx 

"yeah why not?" he answered shrugging.

"umm i don't know maybe the face that he's a guy and i'm a girl?" I shouted.

"oh (name) that's no big deal." Demyx giggled.

"can you two close the door.?" the guy asked interrupting us.

"There you are.! I turned around and saw a tall guy wearing the same black coat Demyx had but his hair was red "I've been looking for you everywhere!" 

"Damnit." Demyx said I under his breath could only assume this was the guy that was looking for him from earlier. 

"Hey axie." Demyx said shyly. 

"Don't tray that bullshit with me demyx." The guy said. "You took my assignment! Do you realize how much paper work they'll make me fill out now." then he hit demyx over the head.

"If you guys don't mind getting out I'm trying to get dressed" The guy with the blond hair said. still in his towel." 

"Dude just go to the bathroom." The red headed guy said. 

"Now where's the new kid," he asked. Like really dude? I was standing right here.

"Um... New girl right here names (name)." I said waving my hand then he looked at me. 

"Oh." he didn't say anything else he just stared at me. 

"She's pretty isn't she?" Demyx said. 

"......Shut up demyx." he said pushing him again. 

"Awe don't be mean axie." He said moving to hang on my shoulder "You're gorgeous (name)." 

"Yeah I agree she's quite stunning." the blond hair guy came out the bath room again but this time he had pants on but was still shirtless "by the way the names cloud." he said smiling at me then he and I'd like if you guys would came in and close the door."

"Yeah Axel get out and shut the door while you're at it." Demyx said. 

"shut up and get out Dem." He grabbed demyx by the hood and pushed him out the room and shut the door in his face.

"Happy cloud?" he said giving him a dirty look. Then he turned to me.

"Now you what all did he tell you?" he asked me seriously. 

"Um....not that much actually He showed me around we went and got these papers" he snatched them from me and was looking over then. This guy was strait up rude.

"ok (name)" he shoved the papers back at me. 

"Well the name is Axel got it memorized?" he said pointing to his head. 

"Um...I guess?" I answered back I didn't like this guy one bit.

"Anyway" he started to say "I'll show you you're classes tomorrow for now just stick with cloud." Then without another word he left the room and closed the door behind him. wow at least Demyx was kinda friendly this guy didn't even smile, and on top of that he left me with some stranger who for some reason still doesn't have a shirt on. I turned to my new room mate he who was standing there shirtless. 

"well then." he said I moved around them room. The room was pretty clean for a guy to be living in here it wasn't that big but wasn't to small ether everything in the room was purple and gold just like the rest of the castle I think i'm gonna get tired of seeing these color so much. Then I notice the guy was still looking at me.

Um....hi?" I sad to him. 

"hello again." he smiled. 

"You know if you take a picture it would last longer." I said to him getting irritated.

He laughed "She's pretty funny too." he shock his head "Okay roomie I guess i'll lay some rules down for you."

I cut him off "Just tell me which one is my bed and I'll stay out you're hair the only thing I ask is that when you change you cloths you change in the bathroom."

"I guess that might not hurt, and your bed it the one on the left." he pointed. I nodded and moved to the bed I laid down on it then it came to me i had nothing. I didn't even pack anything then I realized I didn't say goodbye to any of my friends they must be wondering where i am. I can't believe my mom she could have least sent me to school with my sister that would be better then here I hadn't seen my sister in forever anyway.

"So tell me about yourself." Cloud said putting a black shirt on. Finally. 

"That's another thing." I sat up " Let's try to not act like we care about each others lives okay." I said giving him a fake smile I didn't want to be these people's friends out here the only thing I really wanted was to go home to my own world.

"oh she's mean too." he said. he was still putting on his cloths he had a black jacket with a lion on the sleeve the he picked up a sword that was huge it wasn't like swards I'd seen before.

"I know right his sword was so huge." cloud said winking at me. I shock my head and laid back down he laughed "Well darling I would love to stay and see what other things you have to say but I have a few classes to, and since Axel kinda put me in charge of you stay here I'll come get you for dinner." Then he walked out the room closing the door I swear the people here didn't really give people time to respond to them. and on top of that i'm not a kid I don't need people watching me. But at least this was the first time i'd been alone since I woke up. It's crazy I was just home in my own bed this morning and now I'm supposed to live some new life. No I wasn't gonna stay here I'm gonna find a way back home this isn't where I belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for ready guys  
> xoxo


	3. Rude much?

*Ringing* 

 

I woke up to a bell ringing I actually didn't even remember going to sleep. I guess everyone was going to dinner or changing classes or something. I sat up in the room cloud was't back I got up and looked around the room some more then I heard some commotion outside my door I opened my door to see a girl sitting on the floor. 

"Damn that Vanitas." She said, the girl didn't notice me. She had black short hair, was wearing a sleeveless jacket with shorts. She was still Sitting on the floor I wonder if someone had pushed her. I moved out the room walking up to her holding my hand out to help her up.

"Hi" I said. she looked at me and grabbed my hand and got up.

"Hey." she looked at me closer "You're new I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah I kinda just got dropped here this morning."

"So you must be the girl Roxas was talking about (Name)? Right?" 

"yup that's me." I said popping the P on yup.

"cool well the names Yuffie, whatcha doing up here it's dinner." 

"umm...nothing my roommate cloud said he would be up when it was dinner."

"Ha. don't count on it knowing him he probably forgot about you, you should just come down with me." she said smiling. Well she was nice like Demyx but not as spaced out. She seemed like she knew what was going now plus I was pretty hungry.

"Sure" and without another word she grabbed me and took off running "Yo, slow down." I told her. "No can do (name), if you want food you gotta get there fast." and boy was this chick fast. "I would been down there sooner but my friend Vanitas pushed me and took off" she said. So what was the reason she was on the floor. well she dragged me down the stares and into the lunchroom and it was full of people again just like from earlier " I swear I never seen this many people in one place before." Yuffie was standing next to me but then I notice She had a plate full of food, gosh! when did she leave to get food?

"Come on you can sit with us." she said stuffing bread into her mouth followed her to a table where another girl with black short hair was sitting and their was to guys with black hair sitting there too. I sat down next to Yuffie 

"Hey guys." she said siting down. "This is (name) she's new"

The others just nodded then Yufiie started talking again "That's xion." she pointed to the girl with the black hair.

"That's Vincent Valentine but we call him Vv for short." she pointed to the taller guy in the red with the black hair he shock his head "Don't call me that." He said. Yuffie just giggled."Don't pay him any attention. 

"And the last guy is the asshole vanitas." The last guy sitting there looked up.

"Hey I'm not that much of a asshole Yuffie." 

"right" Was all she said then she threw some food at him. "Whatever you love me." He said back to her. I guess they were a thing. The guys sitting there started talking again I just sat there looking around at all the people sitting, eating and talking then I looked up and saw some people in the same black coats I looked close and saw Demyx he was sitting with what looked like a blue stir playing music. 

"So you know anybody here yet?" the girl Xion asked me 

"Ugh no not really" I said "I mean I know Demyx he was cool, and I um share a room with a guy named cloud He seemed kinda cocky though."

"ha! cocky doesn't stared." Yuffie said "The guy is way too in love with himself."

"Yeah, but he goes out with Tifa." Xion said.

"At least for right now I saw him making out with Aerith earlier ." Vanitas said.

"The dude's a jerk (name) watch out for him." Yuffie added again.

"Oh thanks for the heads up." I said. I kept looking around and then I saw Cloud and he was sitting at a table and two girls were on both sides of him on in black and the other in pink. he must be real popular I kept looking at the people in then I noticed these two guys looking at me one brown hair and the other with short red hair like Axel and when I say they were staring at me they didn't even look away when I noticed I turned around to the group "Hey don't look now but who's those guys sitting next cloud?" "Which ones?" Yuffie asked with food flying out her mouth "The one with the red hair and the one with the brown hair." She turned around and I hit her "I said don't look!"

"owe" She said rubbing her arm "The guy with the brown hair is Squall Leonhart but don't ever call him that he makes everyone call him Leon and he's friend with cloud but less of a player thought and the red headed hottie is Reno he's Axel's brother I'm not sure who's older."

"well that explains the red hair." I said out loud.

"You know axel?" Xion asked 

"I guess it was something about him supposed to me my tour guide.'' I turn around again the guys were talking to each other I don't know what that was about. I turned to Yuffie "Umm where do I go to get some more food? cause you guys scarfed down all this." They all looked down at there plates. "Oh sorry" Then she pointed to a line that I got up and walked to the line and as soon as I started moving I felt like everyone in the whole room was watching me...Great. This new girl thing was starting to get real irritating I really hoped this wouldn't last long. Just as I was walking I ran into someone I didn't fall this time and nether did the other person "Sorry" The I looked up and say it was Axel "Oh it was just you." I said plainly he raised an eyebrow "Just me?" 

"Yeah, just you mister rude." Then I turned around walking away giving him the same time to respond back like he did me early which was none I stood in line behind some girls I wasn't really paying much attention to them but when I started listening to them for a while but they were talking about cloud, sharing a room with him was gonna be more of a problem then I had ever expected. Just them I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and saw the red headed boy that was staring at me from earlier smiling at me "Hi" he said.

"Um....Hi" up close he was really cute he had pretty green eyes and red marks on the side of them "Reno? Right?" I asked him.

"So the new girls knows me already, but yes that's the name and yours?" he asking towering over me after all he was about 5 inches taller then me "Um...I'm (name).." 

"(name)" He said. "Such a lovey name." 

"So you liking the school so far?"

"Umm....I guess nothing bad has happen so far."

"My friend cloud tells me you two are roommates."

"Yeah I guess that's true." 

"Then you'll be seeing a lot of me." Great as long as he doesn't show up shirtless or anything. 

"Just peachy." I told him.

"Snappy aren't we?" I rolled my eyes he was cute but he seemed to be a cocky jerk.

"Come on Reno leave the girl alone." Next the guy Leon was standing there up close he was cute too. 

''I'm only making good conversation Leo." I turned away from both of them they were trouble I could see it and I don't have time to get distracted by boys I need to stay focused on getting outta here. I went back to listening to the girls conversation in front of me they were still talking about cloud. I really did need to get outta here. 

I went through the rest of the line without any interruptions got some food and went back to the table where Vanitas immediately asked. "What was Leon and Reno talking about?" 

"you saw that?" I asked him.

"Well everyone saw that if anyone from that table moves you notice. Their like royalty." Xion said.

"Why? They don't even seem important just a few guys that are a little bit bigger." I said 

"it's all about clique here witch one you're in means everything."

"clique?" I asked. 

"You're social group." Vanitas said. 

"Whatever social group you decide to be in is the most important thing you could ever do in this school....It's what's either gonna make you or brake you. You got your Soldiers, Keyblade welders, Healers, Fighters the list go on and on. " Yuffie told me. 

"Not to mention the nobodies." Vincent said ...that was actually like the first thing he said he doesn't talk much.

"so what are you guys?" no one said anything 

"kinda umm....." 

"rejects" Vincent said.

"well not really Yuffie's a-" Xion started to say.

"It doesn't really matter we cool people." Yuffie cut Xion off smiling. I guess it was a topic they didn't want to talk about I could respect that. 

Just then we heard some yelling and we all looked over to clouds table (With the exception of Vincent he really didn't seem to care about anything ....I like that) but anyway Reno and Leon were both on the table yelling at each other. 

"Coud save me" Reno said in a girl tone. 

"Don't worry Aerith I'll save you." Leon said in a over dramitic manly tone Then Reno acted like he fainted into leons arms and their whole table started to laugh.

"Do they always do stuff like that?" I asked Xion.

"eh every now then. Soldiers are weird like that they think they can do anything. If you pick any group I say be a keyblade welder they're the coolest." she told me. This school was way to complicated. Then we heard those guys talking out loud again.

"Oh we didn't forget about you tifa" Reno said loudly. 

"he!" "Hi" "Kapow!" Leon was yelling noises and kicking and punching. 

"I can fight fear me!" he said then he stood up straight in a girly stance and flipped his hair "Plus I'm pretty lets make out cloud." and then all the people in the room was laughing I even laughed a little. except for the girls I assume they were acting like. Then the bell rung "what's that bell?" I asked "Get to your room hang out with you're roommate go to bed bell." 

"oh, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later." I said then I turned around and Axel was in front of me I jumped a little the next thing I know he grabbed my arm "Come on I'm giving you to cloud so you don't get lost." I snatched my arm from him " I can walk myself and I don't need a babysitter." I said standing there while people were walking out.

"yeah bro she's a big girl." I turned to see Reno standing behind me oh my gosh these boys keep popping up. Axel looked annoyed then started looking around "Where is cloud anyway?" "donno I'll take her up." Reno said. Axel was still looking annoyed "You better not be up to anything take her up and and leave right after." 

"I love the way you guys talk about where I need to go while I'm right here it's just great thanks." I said I was really getting tired of it i'm a 17 year old girl I don't need this. Axel shock his head "just take her up.''

"I'll be up in a while to give you some things." Then he turned away. I was really gonna have to let him know somethings about manners. "Ok princess lets go" Reno said. I followed him. 

I didn't say anything but halfway up the steps I couldn't go anywhere my feet were killing me so I stopped walking and was trying to catch my breath.

"You know when I first got here this steps were killer but you get use to em.....eventually." Reno said. I looked up at him he was standing above me he was holding out his hand out for me and I grabbed it and in one quick motion he was carry me bridle style up the steps I looked at him in confusion.

"We don't have all day Princess. gotta keep moving." up close I noticed his green eyes more they were really Beautiful and he looked like he had real soft skin and his lips looked soft too I wonder what kissing them would be like. Wait! what was I thinking? I Shouldn't care what his lips are like! or anything about him. I turned my head once I realized I was staring at him and a felt my face get warm. I guess he noticed it to because I he was laughing. Great now the guy would think I have some type of crazy girl crush on him. We got to the top of the stairs and I moved "Okay you can put me down now." I told him he looked at me.

"You sure? you seem pretty comfortable admiring me and everything. I could carry you to your room if you like?" I jumped out of his arms.

"No thanks i'm not a kid." I snapped.

He smirked "What every you say princess." Then he started walking again and I followed. Other people were walking up some girls behind us were giggling 

"Hey Reno" said one of them. he turned and smiled.

"You're pretty poplar here." I told him.

"I guess." he said I guess he wasn't up for much talking he must of been a flirt only kinda guy. We kept walking till we got to my door "Well here you are little princess. cloud should be in there making out with Tifa or AerithI don't know which one he went up with just hold up a minute" Reno knocked on the door. I heard some commotion then cloud opened the door just enough to put his head out "Uahhh give me a minute." Then he slammed the door.

"Does he do the sort of thing often?" I asked looking confused at Reno. he scratched his head. 

"I guess. I really don't keep up with him like that he just tells me to look out sometimes." 

"So what are you just one of his followers? you do whatever cloud asks you do?" 

"hey it's not like I'm just some loser follower He's just one of the guys and I help when he needs me and he'll do the same for me." he said. 

"So when you make out with girls he stands watch?"

"No I don't have a girl friend if that's what you were wondering. it just a idea of helping a friend in need."

"Get over yourself Reno." I told him.

"Yeah says the girl that was staring at me, probably thinking about what it be like to make out with me." he said in a cocky tone.

"Wow I thought you were cocky at first but I was way wrong you're much worst." I jokingly said Reno wasn't that bad actually I just like teasing him.

"You know it's okay to like me I hear I'm pretty likable." he said smiling clearly looking amused at our conversation.

"Like I said you're way to cocky plus I already like someone here." I have no idea why I said that I mean I didn't like anyone here I admit most of the boys I'd run into today were pretty cute but none I'd really fall for like a crazy person but he looked a little taken back on the statement and I wasn't about to clear it up saying that it wasn't true.

"Who do you like?" he asked. of course he would ask that question next. I just looked at him blankly.

"None of your business.'' Then I tried to get into the room cloud and his mistres were taking to long who ever she was. but Reno but his arm in front of the door "Can't let you in yet and who is this mystery person that you like?"

"Move" I told him as serious as I could say it but he didn't move.

"Awe princess is so cute when she's trying to be mean." he was teasing me now "Tell me who already has the feelings of the prettiest girl I've ever seen?'' I felt my face warm up from his compliment.

"No. let me in." I told him.

'tell me." he insisted.

"why do you even want to know." I asked him getting done with the whole conversation.

"So I can be better then them." he said with a smile 

"What?" I asked.

"I like you and I want you to like me and if you like someone else that won't work so I have to work to be better who is it?" He said. 

I stared at him he wasn't gonna move until I gave him a name "Your brother happy now." I asked he just stood there putting his hand down and I moved into the room but before I closed the door I said goodnight to him and then slammed the door.

I turned the light on and cloud was sitting on his bed with a girl with black hair she stood up "Who is this?" she asked cloud looking irritated "Why are you in here where's Reno?" I rolled my eyes at them both. Just then Reno walked in 3ga

"Hey cloud Axel's on his way down the hall." Cloud got up "Dude I asked who is this skank I swear if you're two timing me I swear to god I'm going to kick your a-" 

"Hey now that's unnecessary this is (name) my new roommate but you gotta get out Tifia Axel's on his way." Cloud said. She folded her arms and he kissed her on the cheek and she smiled and walked out the room just as Axel was walking into the room with some bags in his hands. 

"What are you doing in here Tifia?" he asked. she looked shocked and scratched her head.

"I was just welcoming the new girl." She looked at me trying to make me go along with her story. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed this was the same girl who just called me a skank she really thought I'd agree with her just then I heard Reno kinda laugh he was looking at me smiling and then he looked at his brother annoyed meanwhile Tifia just walked out. and Axel didn't say anything else to her. 

"What are you still doing here?" Axel asked his brother.

"Donno." Reno responded. 

"Then get out." Axel said Reno rolled his eyes and walked up to me "Night Night princesses." patted me on my head and walked out. Cloud followed him and it was just me and Axel in the room together. 

"Here" Axel threw some bags at me "Those are for you it's cloths and stuff." he was turning to leave the room.

"Wait!" I said to him before you leave He turned around.

"You have a bad habit running off in the middle of our conversations you could try to be more friendly."

"You're right I could try." he smiled which was the first time I saw him do that and he opened the door " By the way I'll be ready by 6 that's when I'll be here to take you to your classes." the he walked out. just then Cloud walked in "Hey cutie." I looked at him and rolled my eyes and laid down to go to sleep today had been crazy enough just this morning I'd been in my own bed and now i'm in a room with some hot stranger and on top of that was a player. And a Asshole whos making me get up at six in the morning, how great is life.

 

Reno POV

She was amazing. Even though I'd just met her and we didn't talk much I still felt like I had to have her. She had the perfect no BS attitude, not to mention she was beautiful. But she said she likes Axel.....my brother my asshole of a brother of course she would. Everything was different about her except her that simple fact I swear every girl around here loves Axel he's not even that cool even if he's one of those teacher students. but I digress I'll make her fall for me and see Axel isn't the only lovable red head around here.

I walked into my room Axel wasn't in here yet not that I had expected him to be, seeing that he's on the student conical I swear those guys think they can do whatever. but he'll be in soon, I got ready for bed as usual and just laid there thinking just then Axel walked in he nodded at me and went to the bathroom. Me and him haven't really talked since he stopped wearing the school uniform and started wearing those black teacher coats. He's just so full of himself these days, and it was down right irritating we used to be close; and now all he does is hang with the student council and they were the worst but some I could deal with like that kid Demyx I could hang with him and on a good day even that kid Zexion was alright but Axel was just plain jerk. Just then Axel walked out the bathroom with he had changed into his night cloths and laid down on his bed I looked at him he was looking up to the ceiling "Yo..." I started to say "That new chick?" I was trying to see what he thought of her and if he liked her or even knew that she had a thing for him.

"Who umm..(name)?" 

"No Larxene." I said sarcastically to him.

"She's cool....seems like she'd gonna be a pain to deal with... me being her guide and all." 

"Think she's cute?" I asked him. He sat up and looked at me and i did the same.

"I mean if i'm gonna be honest she's nice....pretty.... beautiful not like the other girls around here." 

"Oh." I laid back down so he liked her.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"Eh the same."

"But Xamnas said she's strictly off limits.....relationship wise so don't try to make any moves on her like that.... it's enough she stays in the same room as cloud." 

"why would Xamnas say that about her though? What does he care about if she goes out with someone?" Xemnas was the head teacher not the principle just a really important teacher and I don't see why a teacher would need a student not to be in a relationship was that her dad or something?

"I don't know, and don't go asking around ether. it's supposed to be between student council only but I know how you get when you see someone you like." 

"eh whatever." I told him and turned around going to sleep. I don't have to answer to Xemnas like Axel does so as far as I know he's only saying that to keep me from going after her, and theres no way was I letting him have her.


	4. The first real day

Axel POV

It was about 5 am in the morning. Reno was snoring as usual he was such slacker, he's so lazy these days, but I guess he couldn't help it. I wonder if she's lazy like him? What was I thinking? I shouldn't even care what she's like or anything, but for some strange reason I couldn't sleep I kept thinking about (name). That new girl she was irritating but in a cute way. She manged to get under my skin and that usually never happens. I don't know if it was because of Demyx taking her first but today was just so frustrating and even at dinner most of the guys already had met her and wouldn't stop talking about her, Demyx wouldn't even talk about how amazing she was even my best friend Roxas seemed kinda amazed by her beauty. I mean she's beautiful, and I wouldn't mind getting to know her better, but at the same time she irritating. The girl is going to be nothing but trouble I swear and not to mention she staying in the same room with the biggest player in the school, but I honestly I don't think that would be to much of a problem she seems tough enough. The only other that I know like that is Larxene, no other girl would tell me what she really thinks and she straight up called me rude plus she has a bad habit of rolling her eyes at me. She'd figure out soon enough that that's a bad idea.

It was getting to be around 6 and I told her to be ready by this time so I got up from my bed to get ready. My younger brother Reno was still sound asleep even with me moving around the room. He was asking me about (name) and I told him Xemnas said leave her alone, now that wasn't a real lie at dinner the head teacher xemnas did say that he knew about her arrival and she comes from a real important family and he didn't want her getting into trouble with anyone, and If she gets involve with Reno's crew she'll never be out of trouble; but I mostly only told him that so I can keep her to myself for as long as I can.

I was done getting ready and I left my room with Reno still sleep I swear the kid is hopeless his classes start in two hours and he was no where close to getting up, but I didn't bother him he needs to learn to be more responsible on his own I'm not mom. I went down to the student council to clock in to let them know I was starting my missions for the day. Then I went back up stares to (name)'s room and knocked on her door. 

*Knock* *Knock*

No answer

*Knock* *Knock*

No answer I bet she wasn't even up I was about to open the door then it opened from the other side and she was already in her cloths which was(color cloths) and her (hair length) was in a ponytail with her skin looking smooth and her (eye color) eyes looking at me innocently. 

"Morning." she said dryly. 

"Good morning to you to Sunshine ready to get started on the day?" I asked her. She didn't say anything maybe she was still tired I wasn't sure since I do know she did also has a attitude problem so.

"Are you usually this rude?" I asked her messing with her from calling me rude in our last conversation. she turned to me and smiled. "No actually I'm not, it's just when I hang out with jerks." Now she thinks i'm a jerk.

I smirked at her. "So i'm Jerk now?" 

"what are we supposed to be doing?" she asked. 

"Well you're first class is history." I told her.

"So let's get started." she said quickly.

I put my hand up to stop her from walking off "Hold on Princess that class doesn't start until 7:00 plus you have to find out what group you belong in.''

"Group?" she asked me looking confused.

"Come on we'll walk and talk." I told her and we left from the outside of her room. It was time I explained to her the idea of academy.

"Well did you noticed how everyone was sitting at dinner yesterday?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Oh yeah, you mean like how people have like different talents and stuff?" 

"Right but we call them talent societies, and everyone fall into one and we have to find which on you belong in that was the first thing everyone has to do when they get here even me." I explained to her.

"which one are you in?" she asked me. Damn I should have knew she would ask that.

"Me...Well I used to be a keyblade welder but now I'm a teacher assisted aka student council."

"Why did you change?" she asked.

"Better opportunities." I simply told her.

"Like what?" Damn she asked a lot of questions.

"that's private." I told her.

"Hmm, I can respect that." she said. Wow she was a lot more understanding then I'd thought she'd be I kinda liked that about her. 

"Maybe I've been too hard on you princess." I told her smiling although she couldn't see my face I was walking in front of her.

"Well if that's what you think you can start changing by not calling me princess." she spat out.

"Well it sounded weird calling you (name) being that I have I don't know you that well and I think princess is a good nickname for you." I replied.

"You do realize you're brother called me the same thing right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you like it better when I say it." This time I smiled at her so she could see it, and she rolled her eyes damn when she did that is was hot.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said pushing me.

"Hey don't mess up the look it's take real time to get this good looking." I told her joking around.

"Whatever." she said. We continued walking till we got to a door and walked in it was Vexen's lab. He was in charge of things in here and Zexion was in the room too he was his assistant. They both were in charge of talent society placement they give everyone a test to see where they go.

"Morning geniuses." I said to them making them both looked up. 

"Hmmm do you have miss (last name) with you?" Vexen asked. I swear this guy was such a creep."

"Yeah ,I do." I pointed to her while she stood there looking confused.

"Um..hi" She said unsure. 

I looked at her "Don't worry just go in that small room with them and you'll go throw some test and they'll tell you where you belong." I smiled at her, she still looked unsure. 

"gosh don't be such a baby." I told her and she snapped her head at me. 

"I'm not a baby and I'm not worried." the she turned and went in the testing room with Vexen and Zexon and they closed the door. 

\---------about an 45 mins later--------------

It was taking then longer then usual and It was getting bored out here beside she was gonna be late her first class, and from what I could hear nothing was going on in the room that sounded wrong so what the hell was taking them?

\------another 45 mins-------

When it was just before I'm sure I couldn't take anymore the door opened. Finely she walked out with a blank expression on her face. Vexen and zexion both come out with blank expressions too. 

"Took you guys long enough so whats the verdict?" I asked sourly.

She looked at me "Um...I'm a umm..." Then she looked at Vexen. 

"She's a Princess." Vexen answered for her.

Well that explains why she's so beautiful and incredible in like every way shes a damn princess.

Your POV

"She a princess." I heard the scientist Vexen say for like the fifth time. I'm still not sure if I really understand what that mean but the way he talked about it ...well it made me sound like some kind of.... well....some kind of princess, but really me? I'm sure they had some type of mistake I couldn't be that important.

Axel seem to understand what the term meant more then me, even when Vexen told him he seemed like he almost excepted it.

"So can you explain what this means again?" Vexen looked at me frustrated because this would have been like his tenth time explaining it to me.

"What it means is that you have no one special talent. you don't belong in any one society because you possess the power to be in all of them." Zexen said.

"And that's a good thing?" I asked.

"Yes that's a very good thing." Axel cut them off.

"Why is that so good? I asked dumbly.

"Because that means you're really powerful." Axel answered.

"Yea, you're really something." Zexion said. "You should consider being in student council we could use your potential skills, and I wouldn't mind helping you out and." Zexion finished saying.

"That won't' be necessary Zexion being that I already showing her the ropes around here." Axel told Zexion.

Zexion just rolled his eyes at him "She'll be bored with you soon fire gets boring after a while but Intelligence is endless." Then he smiled at me. Wait was he hitting on me? What is with these guys at this school? 

"Anything else Vexen?" Axel asked him.

"No." the scientist answered back. Then without another word Axel grabbed my arm and dragged me out the room. 

once we were out and I had got my composure back I snatched away from him. "You have to stop doing that I"m not a child you can drag anywhere." I snapped at Axel. 

"Well I'm responsible for you so I'm just making sure you go where you need to be, and out of that room was where you needed to be at the moment." He snapped back at me.

"I think you were just jealous." I told him. 

Then his hard expression changed but only to a more angry one but this face was unreadable "Me Jealous of what?" Zexion hitting on you? No way princess don't flatter yourself so much." she said in a half laughing tone.

"So him hitting on me didn't affect you at all?" I asked him knowing he was lying.

"No it didn't." he spat back.

"Good." I stated.

"Good." He stated back.

"I'm not jealous." he said again.

"You already said that." I answered shaking my head.

"I was just re-implementing the idea." he said.

"You didn't have to." I said he was funny.

"I know I was just saying." Axel said starting to blush.

"What you don't have to say." I said still teasing him.

"Lets just go." he grabbed my arm and I made sure i stood my ground this time and didn't budge he turned and looked at me and signed and moved his hand ''Sorry Princess. well me moving this way now." 

"Thank you sir." I said giving him my most graceful bow. He rolled his eyes and we walked to what I guess would be my first class.

Reno POV

I was walking in the hallway going to Leon's room he was one of my closest friends right next to cloud, Leon was walking out already before I go to his room.

"Yo." I said to him. he just nodded he wasn't the morning type. we walked in not saying anything to each other to cloud's room I was kinda excited to go to his room to see if (name) was gonna be in there if she was I wanted to mess with her a little bit, but when we got there cloud was already out. 

"Um... was the new girl in there?" I asked him he shock his head.

"She left out with Axel this morning I think they went to find out what society she gonna be in." Cloud answered.

"Man I sure hope it Soldier we never get any cute girls." Leon said. 

"Even if she does she'll never go with you, you're too ugly for her." I said to him. 

"Asshole if that's the case I bet she won't give you the time of day either, cause everyone knows I'm way better looking then you are." Leon said back. I laughed. 

"Keep telling yourself that Squall." Then I took off running cause I knew next he was gonna try and hit me for calling him his real name, he hated that name. I was way ahead of him and cloud but I could Hear Leon call me a asshole. Ha! he'd never catch up to me I jumped on the rail and slid down we didn't have a first bell so we were on our way to breakfast. I hoped (name) would be down there.

Your POV

Well I had missed my first class so Axel took me to the lunch room for breakfast where we was sitting next to each other. It wasn't as many people in there as it was last night but I wasn't complaining at least it wasn't so loud. Axel wasn't eating he was just sitting there not saying a word. so far I kinda liked Axel he was cool and reserved but at the same time cocky and funny if anything I liked messing with him; I start thinking about it him and his brother looked kinda alike with the red hair and face tattoos. 

"Something on you're mind?" Axel turned and looked at me. 

"Eh nothing really." I told him.

"But you are so boring." I added. 

"And so are you." Axel smiled and said.

"I doubt a princess would be consider boring person. I told him.

"So you're letting the princess thing get to your head already?" He smirked backed.

"Please no I still don't even really know what that means." I told him rolling my eyes. 

"I guess it is kinda a complicated situation just know a lot of girls will be jealous of you, and I wouldn't go around blaming it out to every one if I were you." He said more seriously. 

"You really think I'm the type of person who would want that much attention drawn to myself? You don't have to worry about that Axel I hate people anyway so why would i want them in my business." 

"Good point." he said and smiled. 

"Hey Girly." I heard someone say and it was the girl Yuffie from yesterday smiling at me with a plate full of food.

"Hey." I said back as she sat down. 

"What are you doing sitting here?" Axel said to her. 

"Hey don't be mean to her Axel she a friend of mine." I snapped at him.

"Friend?" he said back like he was asking a question. 

"Yes she's and her whole gang are my friends." I told him getting irritated with the way he was starting to act.

"You can't be friends with the rejects." she said like it was something I should know.

"Why not." I asked him.

"Well because your better than them." He said. Wow I didn't realize he was that shallow.

"Look here Axel I don't know what you're talking about but she unlike you actually had a conversation with me when we first met and I like her therefore she's my friend." I told him clearing everything up so we didn't have this conversation again.

"You know you're a real ass Axel." Yuffie said. 

"Whatever." Axel said then laid his head down. 

I looked to Yuffie "I'm sorry about him he's just ate Ass flakes for breakfast." He looked up at me and rolled his eyes and laid back down. Yuffie on the other had laughed "it's cool Girly." we continued to eat and then for a minute she looked up at me and asked "Hey (name) did you find out what Talent society you should be in?"

I didn't say anything I just looked at Axel who I think was sleep cause he did move. should I tell her? I thought to myself I know Axel said to keep it to myself but Yuffie was cool I'm sure I could tell at least her.

"Um....I'm not in a talent society actually I'm a Princess?" I said and her eyes oped wide.

"WOW! You mean to tell me you can basically do everything?" she said in amazement. 

"I guess." I said shyly.

"No wonder you're so nice." she said smiling to herself.

"Being a princess makes me nice?" I asked.

"I guess so." she said stuffing food into her mouth.

I noticed more people were walking into the room and then the other red head boy came in running behind him was the other two guys cloud and Leon they were all laughing and talking. I saw Reno stopped laughing and started to look around the whole cafeteria like he was looking for someone and then he spotted me and smiled and winked at me. Great now he's here "Are all the boys crazy that go here?" I asked to Yuffie she just laughed. "Only when a cute girl's around." 

Just then Reno sat down next to me "Hey Princess how's it going?" I chocked on my water just a little a bit. "um...fine.' I told him. 

"So what your first class?" he asked me. 

"None of your business" I recognized it was Axel's voice I didn't even see him get up. 

"Eh, don't be such a asshole Axel he's you're brother."I told him he did seem to treat his brother kind of shitty; Reno was just looking at his brother but I could tell in his eyes he was irritated.

"I'm not being an ass I'm just telling him to move." Axel said looking back at Reno even more upset. 

"don't worry about Axel he's always an ass." Reno turned to me winking.

"She not interested." Axel spat out. HOnestly the two were bring to much attention to our table and I wasn't liking it. 

"Would you guys just clam down" I asked them, but neither one of them were paying me any attention.

"I bet she is." Reno said back at Axel.

"Get outta of here." Axel said getting up towering over Reno, Reno stood up too he was a lot shorter then Axel but he looked just as strong as his brother I hope they didn't start fighting. 

"K I'll leave." Reno said looking straight at Axel then he turned to me "I'm gonna leave before Axel go crazy and burns the place down." he was turning away well that was mature of him, he must be thee real smart one of the two his brother was just a jerk.

"But first." I heard Reno start to say and with out another word he bent over me and kissed me. After that everything went blank.


	5. Let's try this again

Your pov

I felt Reno's lips on my own, I didn't move away I was kinda frozen; this was my first kiss after all. I felt Reno deepen the kiss parting my lips and sliding his tongue into my mouth making me feel like I was Melting; I started to kiss him back. He Seemed like he was good kisser and he was cute... Wait? What was I doing? I couldn't be kissing some stranger. I was about to brake the kiss but Reno stopped or was more like pulled away by Axel who looked furious.

"What the fuck reno!" He Shouted pulling him away. Reno was on the floor now and Axel standing over him.

"What can I say I'm charming." Reno said giving me a small smile then winked at me. I looked away then I noticed everyone in the room was looking our way great even Yuffie was standing next to me was staring in awe with food in her mouth. Reno pushed himself off the floor and dusted his cloths off. 

"I don't see what the big deal is." Reno said scratching the back of his head. He was acting like nothing else happens. Seriously? That was my first kiss and he just stole it! moving passed Axel who was standing in front of me, I got in Reno's face and smacked him. 

"How about the fact that you just kissed me, the hell what were you even thinking just now." I yelled at him "You can't go around kissing people especially if that was her first kiss you ass!" Reno only responded by looking down.

"That's beside the point. I already told you to leave her alone." Axel started to say to Reno, these guys were crazy here Axel being over protective and Reno with his crazy lips.   
"You both are asses." I said throwing my hands in the air. I was done with them So I decided to walked out I was going back to my room.

"(name) wait!" I hears on of them call out but I left anyway. Damn these boys here are so infuriating, everything here was nice but it was So stressful to I just wanna get back home with my friends that weren't crazy, I miss my own bed everyone here was crazy plus I'm supposed to be some all powerful princess I didn't ask for any of this. This whole situation wasn't me. Not to mention my first kiss was just stolen. I was walking and I wasn't paying attention I guess I was caught up in my own thoughts but I ran into someone. This time I fell again but I didn't even try to get up what was the point? I was stuck here anyway so I just laied down on the ground not caring about who ever I ran into ether I'm sure they'll live.

"Ummm.........you okay?" I heard someone with a deep voice say. Great another boy I've cone to the conclusion that all the guys here were crazy. I didn't answer him. Who ever he was decided to moves in front of me; he had jet black hair and pretty blue eyes he looked at my face and smiled. 

"Good you're still alive." He said.

"Please leave me be." I told him back looking away.

"Oh......" he look taken back but then smiled again.

"Sorry miss I can't do that." I just looked at him I didn't move mostly because I didn't want to I just wanted to lay here but the next thing I notice was the guys laying down beside me. 

"Well if you're not gonna get up I'm gonna lay down next to you and find out whats wrong. now tell me all about you're problems." he said.

"No. go away and stop being weird." I said what was with him.

"Yeah, I'm the weird one who started laying on the floor first." He told me sarcastically. 

"Well maybe that wouldn't have happen if you didn't run into me." I spat back at him.

"Okay miss, ....My name is Zack Fair what's yours?" He told me I didn't say anything. 

"well if you're not gonna talk i'm going talk for the both of us.'' I still didn't say anything. 

"Well then I already told you my name let me see what else....oh I'm a solider. I to eat cheese I have a few friends here, this is my last year in the academy then I'll be sent to another world to do solider work there I'm from this world by the way, I'm 18 ...what else i feel like there so much more about me you just kinda put me on the spot here." he said then he started rambling about more stuff till I couldn't take anymore. 

"Dude shut up." I told him, he looked at me. 

"You wanna start talking then?" He asked me.

"No." I told him.

"Then no." he started talking again about nonsense 

"Okay already! My name is (name) I'm from twilight town i'm (Age)I just got here yesterday and apparently I'm this all powerful princess which I honestly still don't understand what the hell that means, I miss home I don't even want to be here and not to mention I stay in a room here with a stupid player cloud who i'm sure you know. and two crazy red brothers basically stalk me although one is like my tour glide so i kinda get why he's around but that doesn't me he's my dad who's dead by the way and his stupid brother just took my first kiss." I said out in one breath. 

"Well that is a lot actually." Zack started to say then he started laughing. This guy was actually laughing at me. 

So I sat up and gave him my best death glare "It's not funny." I told him.

"But it kinda is." he said still laying down laughing. 

"I was basically kidnapped here by a mouse that's not funny." I said.

"Execpt for it is, just listen to yourself." I stopped and thought about what I said. I guess it was kinda funny Then I realize I was laughing with him. We were both on the ground laughing then ZacK sat up 

"Hey just think it could be worst....not sure how but it could be." he wasn't laughing anymore but he was still smiling. "But I'm kinda sorry for you. I mean you gotta share a room with cloud which actually means your sharing a room with all the somewhat cute girls in the school. a solution to that I'd say get a boyfriend so you won't feel romantically lonely and as for which I can only assume you mean the brothers Axel and Reno well Axel's a last year like me so he won't be here to much longer and Reno... well Reno is Reno not to much I can help you with him but I know he's a reliable guy.'' he said getting all the way up and reaching to help me up we where both standing.

"And as for everything else well you're story kinda sucks I guess sorry king mickey kidnapped you here, but I'm sure it was for good reason and if you're a princess i'm sure it was for very good reason you're highness." Then he laughed a little. 

"You're teasing me." I told him.

"Yeah a little." He joked a

I playfully hit him on the arm. "Ass." he acted liked his arm was in pain. 

"Yeah, but you feel better right?''He asked me. hmm I guess he was right now that I talked about it I did feel better I even laughed about it. 

"Yeah, I do zack thanks." I smiled at him. 

"Glad I could help. by the way you might wanna find Axel soon second hours about to start and i'm sure you're gonna have to find you're next class." I nodded he was the first guy here that was actually some real help.

"No problem (name) and try not to tell to many people you're a Princess and everything You wouldn't want anything bad to happen."He said with the same smile on his face, what was that supposed to mean I was about to ask him then I heard someone yell form across the hall.

"There you are.'' I turned to see Axel I rolled my eyes at him "I gotta go (name) take care, and I hope to see you soon," then Zack walked off but not before he said something to Axel that I didn't hear. as he walked out I smiled to myself I think I actually liked him. 

Reno POV 

I messed up, but at the same time it was worth it she had softest lips ever, but still... I didn't want her to be mad at me. I only did it so Axel would't think he was the only one that could talk to her, but I didn't think she'd get so mad she'd leave.

"Nice moves Reno." Axel said once she left. 

"You pushed me to do it." I told him back. 

"You know you always do stuff like this Reno." Axel said getting in my face "You can't do whatever you want."

"Why the hell not?" I yelled back at him. 

" I don't have time for this'' And just like that Axel left the room. I went over to the table where cloud and Leon were sitting I know they saw the whole thing i didn't care though everyone in the cafeteria saw it.

"Well then." was all Cloud said when I sat down, he was sitting there laughing. 

"So does that mean you two were going out and she just broke up with you? or did you just randomly sexual assault her?" Leon said laughing. 

"Shut up" I both of them.

"Well she's ten times cuter when she gets angry." Leon said. 

"True." Cloud said. 

"Just shut up you two." I said thinking about everything that just happen I should have went after her instead of Axel. Him doing that might just make her fall for him more I have to show her i'm not just an asshole who goes around kissing everyone he likes

"I'm gonna make her mine," I said out loud. 

"That cool," Cloud said sounding like he doesn't care.

"Think I could have a go at her first?" Leon said I snapped at him "No way! she's off limits two both of you, shes mine!" I yelled at both at them.

"At least not yet.'' Leon mumbled.

"She will be." I told him.

"Well I could say the same thing." Leon said. 

"For that matter so could I." cloud said. 

"I think we should all go for it." Leon said. "She doesn't belong to anyone yet and everyone want her. So lets make this interesting," 

"I'm listening." Cloud said. 

"Listening to what?" Tifia said walking from behind him Cloud making him stiffen up "Nothing just guys talk." he said stuffing food in his mouth.

"Whatever lair I know you're talking about that new girl, don't get any ideas and Leon or Reno don't give him any ideas it's enough he already shares a room with the new bimbo."

"HEY! don't talk about her like that." I said Tifia just laughed. 

"whatever I don't know what you guys see in her, she's just a new pair of boobs" 

"A very nice pair of boobs I might add." Leon said. 

"Barley." Tifia said "But I have got to get to class see you later cloud." then she got up and walked away.

"Back to what I was saying now." Leon started "who ever gets her first wins." 

"wins what exactly?" cloud asks 

"her of course, what better prize then the beautiful girl in the school." 

"I'm not hearing you guys ....that whole idea is wrong." I told them I wasn't having this she was mine and I didn't want them playing games with her.

"You're on Leon." cloud said. 

"Guys stop." I said.

"Nope this is happening. who gets her first will be the best one out the group." Leon said getting up. 

"Yeah, which is me and I think you guys forgot she shares a room with me." Cloud said also getting up.

"Yeah but I kissed her already." I told them both.

"So you are in?" Leon asked me.

As much as I didn't want to have noting to with them I kinda had no choice. I wanted to make sure she was alright "Yes but only to make sure you two assholes don't win and brake her heart." but if I win or not I think i'm going to regret this.

 

Axel POV 

I caught up to (name) she was standing up talking to zacK. Great she met Zack everyone loves him it's enough I have to deal with Reno and almost every other guy that's talked to her now the most perfect guy in the school has met her, just what I needed just when I was walking up to them Zack turned to leave and she was standing their smiling. Great he already charmed her, he walked away he must have noticed me cause he walked pass me.

"If you're supposed to be watching her watch her and don't be an asshole about it either, that goes for you and your brother. Or else i'm gonna take of over this assignment for you." he said to me.

"Sorry to disappoint you but that's a assignment only student councils in charge of, and last I checked you're not in student council." I told him back.

He just laughed "Yeah we'll see, like I said watch her she's Special." Then he put his hand on my shoulder and walked away. I signed I felt he was gonna be more of a problem then I expected. she was still standing there looking at me; I walked to her I scratched my head "Yo I got to get you to your next class." 

her smile faded away "Really? that's what you're going to say." she crossed her arms and started to walk off. Now what did I do? I swear girl are so infuriating. I caught up with her "Now what did I do?" I asked her.

she stopped and and turned to me "You know what nothing's wrong with me just get me to my next class which is what by the way?" She said them smiled.

like I said girls are confusing "well...." I took her scheduled out of my pocket "Well you have physical training next." 

"great that sounds like fun." She said sarcastically 

"well if you like running around type."I told her.

"Well I do. Lets get going." Then she took my hand and took off running. 

"Umm.....(name) you're going the wrong way." She stopped and looked at me "Oh maybe you should lead the way" I laughed "Yo speedy by the way your next class got a lot of people and their pretty tough so don't push yourself to hard trying to impress me." I said teasing her.

"Impress you?" she asked.

"Yeah Xig or you'll know him as Master Xigbar the physical training teacher but I'm his student teacher so i'll be in there with you." She looked surprised. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you."I said to try to make her smile she rolled her eyes "lets just go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the story still and thanks for the kudos   
> Xoxo


	6. First class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter (duhh you knew that) also tifa is way out of character just so you guys know

(name) Pov

we walked into an outside arena; you could smell fresh green grass that was all the ground in the middle of the space and everyone stood on the outside of the grass under the arena seats. The class was pretty big A few faces I recognized like Cloud, Leon and that girl from my room last night, plus the asshole Reno I refused to talk to him. He looked at me giving me a small smile I returned it by giving him the finger if he thinks he can just brush the fact that he kissed me off then he has another thing coming. After he saw my finger he just turned his head, yeah I bet that would show him. 

"Okay, kids time to get dirty." A guy came in the room he was pretty tall had a long gray and black ponytail and had the same black jacket the others had, and he had a eye patch and a deep scar on his face he stood next to Axel who was in the fount of the class Axel whispered something to him and they both looked my way. 

"So we got a new student? Step up newbie." I knew he was talking about me and I felt a few eyes start to look my way. Great. I walked up hands in my pocket to the guy.

"well aren't you a beauty." he said smiling great even the teachers had issues "Show me what you got!." he yelled moving from the middle of the arena. Wait what did he mean?

"Tifa!" he yelled she jumped ran up to him "Yes sir" she said with a smile on her face.

"Lets see what the new girl can do. Tifa do your thing." he said to her, was he was making her attack me? 

"With pleasure." she said before he was completely out of hear shout, really what was going on? I yelled at him "Wait! you're just gonna let her attack me not give me a heads up or a lesson first!" he was still walking away then he turned around "You're right okay newbie." he was smiling like this was some type of sick joke "Look alive noob Tifa's one of my best students and I don't think she's pulling any punches. and as for rules don't die I don't feel like doing any paper work for dead students." and then he disappeared. 

"What" I looked back to where the girl was standing and she was gone "Where she go......." I said under my breath next thing I know a fist hit my face and I was flying across the arena until I fell on the ground damn she got me I got up quick just to feel a knee hit my back I yelled out in pain and fell to the ground again losing my breath. 

I heard people talking around me but Axel's voice was the only one I could recognize. 

"Yo Xig take it easy on her I think that's enough.'' He must have told the teacher.

"You think so Axel, about you Tifa?" he yelled across to her. I could feel her standing over me while I was trying to breath. 

"Yeah, I don't think she can take the heat she's just a pretty face noting more." She was walking away I was still on the ground moving felt so hard but I'm not ready to give up we just started. "No....I'm" I was trying to get myself together I can't let it end like this "Not..... finish yet" I told her getting up. Tifa turned around "she wants more." 

"(Name) stay down!" I heard Axel yell, but I was up and I was looking at Tifa.

"No I'm not done yet!" I shouted.

"That's right you can do it" I looked it was Reno giving me a thumbs up next to him Leon and cloud cheering too "Yeah, (name) You got this" I smiled tifa turned around to see cloud cheering too "Really dude?" she said to him he looked surprised then mouth that he was sorry. Tifa turned to me "You little witch you're not even that pretty." 

"That's not what your boyfriend thinks." I smiled at her spiting out what I think was some blood. I could see the anger growing in her eyes if i'm lucky i can keep getting her angry and make her moves more predictable "You're so gonna pay for that." she said. 

"Yeah maybe.." I told her I was still smiling I got in a fighting position. "come on Ms. Boob." because honestly the rack on this girl was crazy. I noticed her hand and saw something eclectic move from it. Well gotta make sure I don't get hit this time or it's gonna hurt like hell. Tifa charged for me and I ran the other way I dogged her but I new she was fast in a second I felt her behind me and before she could knee me again I grabbed her leg and swung her from me; she got up fast and stood in fount of me and ran straight at me in a as fast as I could I grabbed her arm and snatched her glove off and pushed her into the floor. This time she fell on the ground I heard everyone gasp I was even a little amazed in myself I had her electric glove I put it on and got back into my fighting stance. 

"now we're even" I smiled at her. She just looked like she was madder.

"Yeah You got this (name)." I heard Reno said. 

I didn't look at him I had to focus on this fight right now. 

"Yeah! now we got some entertainment" I heard the teacher Xigbar say; good this guy was crazy. 

Tifa looked at her hand and looked at me "let's get this over with i'm tired of you." She charged for me again and I dogged but then she popped up on the other side of me and hit me in the face again I fell back just a little but I went straight for her face and she blocked but I grabbed her arm with there eletric glove and shocked her she feel to the ground twitching 

"Oh my god I'm sorry." she was on the ground and moving from the electric current that i just sent through her I wanted to win but I didn't really want to hurt her "Are you okay " I walked up to her and asked just then I heard Axel Yell.

"NO (NAME) MOVE." ...what? but before I could move Tifa jumped up and grabbed my neck with her electric glove sending a current through my head I fell to my knees it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would I kinda got some adrenaline from it, but something about the feeling made me not feel like myself like I had no control over what I was doing anymore. 

"You shouldn't be up.." Tifa said looking scared.

I looked around everyone was quite "huh? I guess I shouldn't?.....but I am so my turn." I ran to grabbed her leg which mad her fall to the ground and I swung her across the room then I ran at a speed I never knew I could and punched her in the face and faster then I moved faster then I ever moved before I was behind her and kneed her in the back. She was down on the floor I was about to grab her by the neck with my glove but before I could get to her the teacher popped up and grabbed my arm. "alright nebiew you're good" and he pushed me away. I was about to go for him when I felt my arm being held back, and I looked up to see Axel.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked me.

Feeling like everything was coming back to me and I could control myself again. "I don't know....I was...just." I didn't know what was going on. 

Axel just let go of me "Get back to the side lines." 

"You're good princess" Xigbar told me I nodded at him as I walked back I felt everyone staring at me. I looked back the Tifa was getting up and walking back to but she was behind me. I walked back to the outside and Reno was standing there "Hey." I rolled my eyes at him I was still mad about what he did. he stood in fount of me "(name) listen." but before he could finish Leon cut in "That was amazing I've never seen anything like that before. where you learn to do that?" 

I smiled from all the attention I was getting everyone was staring at me "I don't know it kinda just was natural." Leon was staring at me "Well you're naturally amazing and all this time I thought you were just a pretty face." 

"Well then I'm glad you think so highly of me." Told him sarcastically. 

"(name) can I talk to you." Reno asked me grabbing my arm. I could see the sadness in his eyes and man was it depressing "Sure Reno." he looked around "privately" What does he want now? 

"She got you good." I over heard Cloud telling Tifa she was still recovering "Not really I had her." Then I heard Leon yell "Yeah right I admit you had her in the beginning but she totally got the best of you." 

"Shut up." I heard her say I walked up to her and held my hand out "No hard feelings right it was just a lame fight. Right?" She looked at me and rolled her eyes. 

"it was just beginners luck it will wear off" she spat.

"Well i was just trying to be nice." I snapped back at her

"Well nobody asked you to." she told me.

"dude what's your deal, I haven't done anything to you!" I yelled at her

"dude my deal is that you come up her like you're some high and might princess and your not you're just a regular ordinary girl I just don't see why everyone thinks your so special" she Yelled back.

"Well get over it I'm here and I'm not going anywhere and as far as i can see with that fight I'm way better then you." and I throw her glove back at her and walked off everyone moved out my way I wasn't gonna walk out the class I was just gonna walk to the other side of the room with all the regular people. 

"Are you sure you're a girl?" I looked it was Leon. 

"Yeah why?" I asked him.

"Because you got some real balls girl messes with Tifa like that." he joked.

"Whatever It's not even a big deal just a stupid fight the teacher made us do." honestly everyone was over reacting. 

"Yeah but Tifa's never lost a fight like that. Did you find out what talent you got? In the you're a soldier I could teach you everything you need to know." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Umm......I guess you can say I'm solider." I told him. They told me not to tell everyone about being a princess plus they said I had a whole bunch of soldier so it's kinda the same.

"You guess?" he said. I was about to explain but before I could Xigbar started yelling "Right guys lessons over get out." And everyone started walking out. Really that was a class? watch some girls fight? how is that physical training?

"But new girl you stay." the Xigbar said Axel was standing next to him I walked up to both of them. "Whats up?" he didn't say anything I think he was waiting for everyone to leave. Once everyone was gone he started talking "So you're a princess." 

"At least that's what they told me." I shrugged.

"Well I think you are because what you just did was pretty incredible." 

"Yeah Tifa is really good and you took most of her punches you got something." Axel said. 

"Okay so? is that what you wanted to tell me? that I"m good?" I asked wondering if there was a point to this.

"Well she's got attitude." Xigbar said to axel 

"Tell me about it she a real pain." axel said cutting his eyes at me. 

"Oh bite me." I spat.

"See what I have to put up with?" Axel said I rolled my eyes

"My point is you got a gift. work it train hard and focus you might just be as good as me one day. now get outta here princess I gotta talk to Axel for a bit." I nodded and was walking out

'Yo wait for me outside the door." Axel yelled at me 

"Whatever." I said still walking out. just as I got out the door and was in the hallway someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away into another classroom door way. I looked up it was Reno he was inches from my face "HI" he said with a smile I pushed him away. 

"What's your deal?" I snapped.

"You said we could talk." he answered innocently.

"Yeah but not you snatching me away like this." I snapped again.

"Well sorry." he said,

"Yeah that's one thing you are." I said under my breath.

"No i'm sorry for kissing you like that.....I ....I just really like you and I wanna be close to you." Reno was apologizing to me it was kinda funny i didn't expect him to apologizes like this though. 

"I didn't know that was your first kiss either and I swear if i did I wouldn't have done it like that.'' I still didn't say anything I was still angry about it but not as much as I was when it happens. 

"Whatever Reno." I said to him he looked disappointed "Not the answer I was looking for actually." he said 

"what did you wanna hear." I asked

"I donno something like it's ok....or alright lets start over." he was scratching the back of his head. 

"Ok Reno you're right that was a shitty answer...Ummm honestly I really hate you for kissing me like that." He looked down with a even sadder expression. "But ....I think you're kinda cool so I'll start over with you." he looked a happy "but only as friends if that." he look taken back. 

"hey That's all I ask for." He smiled. 

"Yeah whatever." I said pushing him away . Reno was sweet but in a cocky type of way. Just then I heard Axel came out the door he couldn't see us because we were off in fount of another classroom door I heard him call out my name twice I was about to move but Reno grabbed my hand.

"Lets play hooky?" he was whispering so Axel wouldn't hear us.

"What?" I whisperer back.

"You don't have to go to your other classes today I know a way out the school into town we could go have some fun." he was smiling at me waiting on me to say yes. That did sound like a good idea but I didn't want to cause any more problems between Axel and Reno they already has an argument about me I didn't feel like seeing part two. 

"as tempting as that sounds and believe me I want nothing more than to get out of this prison but I don't think it's a good idea." I told him I saw the disappointment in his eyes

"It's because you like Axel isn't it?" he asked. Oops I forgot I told him I liked his brother last night he thinks I like Axel and i'm trying to dis him "No no no that's not it Reno I honestly don't think it's a good idea, plus I like Axel but I don't like LIKE Axel If you get me?" I said hoping that would make him feel better. 

"So you don't like Axel?" he asked 

"No I lied to get you off my back last night." I told him the truth.

"So you don't like anyone?" he asked.

"Well I never said that" I told him and he tilted his head.

"Who do you like then." he asked.

"I'm not telling you." and without another word I ran to Axel "their you are get lost?" he asked towering over me.

"Maybe." I said.

"Well get the layout of the school memorized Princess." he said tapping my head.

"yeah yeah whatever what class is next." pushing him away.

he shocked his head "you gotta bunch of boring classes next." and he walked away expecting me to follow I looked back to see Reno standing there. I smiled back then turned around and followed Axel.

Reno POV 

I watched her walk away with my brother. At least she doesn't like him or at least that what she said So I still have a chance, and that made me smile plus and she wasn't as mad as I expected her to be. All I need to do now is make sure when I kiss her again it's perfect. and keep her away from Leon and Cloud as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading guys xoxo


	7. Hi Again

(name) POV

The rest of the day was kinda boring, like Axel said the rest of my classes were like math writing, and stuff so nothing big. Axel also told me that my classes would change from day to day so don't get used to anything. The whole day all together was exhausting I didn't go to lunch cause I wanted to sleep and so by the time dinner was ready I felt as hungry as Yuffie must feel all the time. Me and Axel didn't say much to each other ether some teasing every now and then but no real conversations. We walked into the cafeteria together and went in line together to get food once we had done all that he turned to me. 

"Go sit with your friends I got a meeting to go to." 

"With who?" I asked him.

"Just some teachers noise. I'll be back to take you two your room don't get into any trouble while I'm gone got it memorized?" 

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said rolling my eyes at him. 

"You're gonna have to stop doing that." Axel said to me. I turned and waved my hand dismissively at him and started walking away. 

"Yeah whatever." I was walking to the table where I knew Yuffie and her friends would be sitting and sat they all looked up at me excepted for Vincent who I think was sleep I wasn't sure, he was just so dead. Once I was comfortably in my place I looked up to see them just staring at me; no one said anything they were just staring. Then Xion spoke up. 

"You're a Princess." she said wide eyed. I looked at Yuffie who was the only one that cloud have told her. 

''You told them." I said plainly I really didn't care if they knew or not, but so far two people did tell me not to tell everyone; and I'm sure they had a reason for it.

Yuffie looked down. "Well their friends right so I figured it wouldn't be that bad plus it kinda just slipped out." 

"Well don't let it just slip out anymore." I told her.

"Yeah it won't ninja's promise." She stated putting her hand.

"Ninja?" I asked. 

"Yeah Yuffie's a Ninja. that her talent group." Xion said.

I responded with a hmm. I wonder why she's over here? I wasn't gonna ask cause though cause I remember how they all got the last time I asked about them and their talents. I was getting ready to change the subject but someone hugged me from behind out of no where, I couldn't even turn around to see who it was. 

"Oh (name) I missed you so much!" When I head the voice I realized it was the Blondie Demyx, It was a little awkward cause I felt everyone's eyes on us "Um....I missed you two Dem." 

"Awe you gave me a nickname." he said with his eyes shining bright. "I would give you one but I don't know if you'd like it or not...I got to think about it for a while. I usual Have nicknames for everyone" he was rambling and just going on and on Xion and yuffie were staring at me Vanitas and Vincent looked like they could care less that the Blondie was at the table. 

"Um...Hi Demyx." Xion said shyly cutting in when Demyx final stopped to take a breath I think. Demyx turned and looked at them and smiled "Oh hey XiXi and FiFi have you guys met (name) yet?" 

they both laughed at him "yeah we have." They said together. 

"Isn't she amazing?" He said hugging me some more. The girls just laughed, and I noticed Vanitas just rolled his eyes. I heard someone Yell out Dmeyx's name I turned it was someone at the table where I'm guessing he sits because they were all wearing the same black coat as him. I looked back at Demyx and he looked disappointed and was pouting. 

"damnit I gotta go back over there (name) I'll see you guys later." and he walked slowly back to his table. I turned back at Xion and Yuffie they were both looking off in a gaze.

"Isn't he just the dreamiest?" Xion said. 

"Yeah, If like a total airhead." Vanitas said with irritation clearly in his voice. 

"Oh you're just jealous That your hair can't be as perfect as his" Yuffie said sticking her tongue out at him. 

"Really you guys are like in love with him?" I asked. 

"Basically they are." Vanitas said.

"Well why not he is like perfect his hair" Yuffie said.

"And his perfect his personality's perfect" Xion said.

"His eyes." Yuffie added.

"They way he give out those silly nicknames." Xion pointed out.

"Just everything." They said together. Me Vanitas and Vincent just stared at them 

"......right.....he's weird." Vanitas said going back into his food.

"Well I like that about him." Yuffie said then looked at me "And beside talking about boys we like; whats up with you and Reno? That Kiss today what was that all about?" 

I rolled my eyes "Ugh that was stupid and an example of a boy being an idiot, and were nothing just friends."

"Surrrre that's how it always start out." Xion said Smiling. I just shook my head at them. The idea of me and Reno being something more was strange. I mean if I was being honest he was cute and I did kinda like his straight forward personality, but the same thing goes for his brother Axel. "nah I don't like him like that." I told them.

"Well who do you like you been her almost two days I'm sure you've met someone." Vanitas asked. Wow even he wanted to know. "Well honesty I don't like anyone." 

They all signed. "Bullshit." Vanitas said. "You gotta like someone." 

"Come on guys I've only been here for less then a day." I told them trying to get out of the conversation. 

But they still insisted. So I gave in "Well when I think about it I met some guy this morning he was nice and cute I guess?"

"Who was it?" Yuffie asked in my face spitting out food that was in her mouth.

"Umm...." This would be the first time I'd say I liked the guy. and it would have been true I mean he did make me feel better and he was dreamy I was about to say his name but then Vincent spoke "If you don't want the whole school to know I advice you don't say it. they have pretty big mouths." They all looked at Vincent.

"No we don't." Xion said then she looked at me "Now tell us." she said with excitement in her voice.

"You know I think vinvin is right." Vincent looked up at me when I used my made up nickname for him. "I'm not gonna tell you guys, plus it's not really that big of a deal.'' 

They all moaned in there seats "You're such a party pooper." Vanitas said him, Vincent didn't even respond.

I got up to put my food tray up I figured dinner would be over soon; As I was walking someone bumped into me I didn't fall or anything but I looked at them annoyed when the person turned around I saw it was the same guy I ran into for earlier Zack Fair. "Oh....hi" I said and felt my face heat up.

"We should find another way to meet up with each other don't you think?" he said giving me a boyish smile. 

"Yeah I guess so." I said to him.

"So how was you're first day?" he asked. "Find anymore reasons why your life sucks?" 

"Nope none yet I think I might be able to handle this whole princess thing." I said smirking. 

"Well I would hope so by the way I heard about you in your PT class today you took on Tifia and basically won." He said. 

"How'd you hear that?" I asked surprised. 

"I hear everything." he smiled "But I gotta go you take care beautiful." And with out another word he kissed me on the check and ran off. I was standing there stun watching him leave, then went back to my table.

"So that's who you like." Xion said knowingly "Zack Fair on of the other dreamy guys in the school." Yuffie said. 

"How predicable." Vincent said.

"And here I was routing for Reno." Vanitas said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok peps that all 4 this chapter I know this is shorter then most but i've got the worst headache in the world plus i have to do some cleaning that ive been putting off all day and it's 1 in the morning now. ps I've been working on editing this one more so it can be more readable and i'm sorry it's bad enough already


	8. You're not in charge of me!

Axel POV

"Do you believe she could be the Key to our success?"

"I'm pretty sure she's capable." I told master Xemnas, He was asking me questions about (name).

Xemnas looked to Vexen "What do you think Vexen?" 

"From what I observed she is very powerful and if given the right training and education she could be the most powerful student in the school." Vexen said.

"Very good." Xammas started to say "Axel you will continue to monitor her though her days and make sure you keep her out of trouble. 'Yeah right cause that's gonna be easy.' The master but have know what was going on through my mind cause the next thing her said was "Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all sir." I responded, no need for me to get on his bad side right now.

"Well Then you are excused." I nodded my head and walked out. Xemnas wanted me to tell him her progress for everyday. And since I'm watching her I have to tell him everything so that stuff zack said earlier about taking over will never happen cause he's not in student council.

I was walking out and I saw some other councils members it was Demyx and Roxas they were talking which really meant that Demyx was talking to Roxas who i'm sure wasn't listening they both turned to me "Hey Axy!" demyx said I nodded "What are you two doing?" I asked them.

"Waiting to see Xemnas." Roxas said.

"mmh.'' Was all I could get out before Demyx was in my face "You better be treating (name) good Axy."

"Oh yeah you are watching out for that new girl.'' Roxas said ''Hows that been?''

"Well she's a pain in the ass that's for sure." I said jokingly 

"Hey don't talk about sweet little (name) like that." demyx said "she's an angle as a matter of fact she gave me a nickname earlier she's so sweet but i couldn't talk to her long because Roxas had called me over. but that's when I left from her and then a little later I saw her talking to zack I think the two would make a cute couple she looked like she liked him he even gave her a kiss on the check" Demyx was rambling again like he usually did, so I had toned him out.

but then I realized what he said "what was that?" I asked him.

"About what?" she asked dumbly.

"About (name)."

"Oh well that she gave me a nickname and I saw her friends she sits with."

"skip that part." I rolled my eyes. 

"Umm she was talking to zack." Demyx was looking at me like I was the slow one.

"yeah and?" He wasn't getting. 

"They were talking?" Demyx said that was it for me.

"Dammit Demyx say everything you saw them doing." Roxas said.

"Oh um... she was talking with zack and they seemed pretty happy he even kissed her." Demyx said ignorantly.

But that was all I needed I turned to Roxas "I'll see you pal, but I gotta go." He nodded, and I took off. That was all I needed her falling for a ZacK and if Demyx really knew what he was talking about Zack was moving fast so I got back to the cafeteria to see her sitting with her friends, I looked I didn't see zach anywhere I maybe Demyx didn't know what he was talking about. I walked up to her

"Come on admit it you like Zack." I heard the guy named Vanitas (name) didn't see me behind her and just kept talking "I mean he's cute and his personality seems great." she said in a dreamy girl tone. I had nit this now.

"But what?" I said. Making her jump "Dude." she got up "You can't go around scaring a girl like that."

I laughed at her "Yeah whatever, you need to get to you'e room now say good bye to your little fiends princess." She looked at me and pouted. "I don't wanna go."

"Well I'm sleepy and I wanna go so you have to go.'' I told her.

''Why?" She crossed her arms. Great this going to be a fight too.

"Because I have to watch you and make sure you don't get into anything....so that means i'm not letting you out of my sight anymore." I told putting my hand on my hip.

"Anymore?" she asked.

"Yes anymore I don't need you going around flirting with all the guys at this school it's enough that you're already gorgeous."

"What!" She was angry now.

"Sounds like Axel's jealous." Vanitas said. (name) looked at me and raised an eyebrow so did the other two girls that were sitting next to her great now they all think I like her 

"Whatever" I said "Let's go (name)."

She singed again and got up "Whatever I'm tired anyway I'll see you guys later. "They all nodded "lets go." she said turning to me and we went to go to her room.

Your Pov

We were going up the last few steps most neither one of us saying anything to the other. I guess Axel was to wrapped up in his own thoughts and I guess I was in my own too. It was a crazy first day I got in a fight, kissed a guy for the first time, and even found out I'm a princess cool stuff right. I wounder if my mother knew if i was a princess and for that matter I wondered if my sister was the same what if my mom was like a queen or something. Ha! I was being crazy my mom couldn't have know she would have told me or at least my dad would have "Hey." I looked up at Axel he was looking down at me by this time we were at the top of the stairs walking toward my room. "Huh?"

"You did pretty good today." was Axel was giving me a complement?

'Um..thanks?" I said unsure.

"Yeah and I'm sorry if you think I'm a little mean it's just how O am I guess." Wow a complement and an apology.

I pushed him a little in a joking matter "Hey don't sweat it. I know you're just a jealous jerk...although you shouldn't be I don't belong to you."

"Except in a way you do." he said slyly.

I looked at him "Except that I don't." I responded.

He laughed "Well since I'm in charge of your well being, you're kinda mine." He crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes at him "(first and last name) belongs to no one." next thing I knew Axel grabbed me and pulled me to a wall "Except Axel." I rolled my eyes again and he grabbed me harder "I swear every time you do that I" I was dumb founded "What?" I said. he just took a deep breath and let go of me and started walking off "You're something else (name)."

"Yeah and you're a little crazy" I said looking at his back.

Reno POv

I Was laying in my bed I didn't go to dinner mostly because it was Friday and that meant me and the guys go out into the town tonight. Most of the cool students go out tonight I'm hoping (name) comes out. Cloud said he was gonna try to get her to come out since she's soldier at least that's what Leon said she said. And if she does come out that gives me a chance to get to know her better and even try to kiss her again. I hope everything goes alright.

Just then Axel came into the room he jumped right in his bed without saying a word I bet he was still angry at me for kissing (name), he should be over it I mean she was. "Yo " I said to him he didn't respond.

"I'm going out tonight with the guys tonight any of you council members going?" Still nothing from him. Then he popped up "Shit tonight's Friday." Then the next thing I know he was leaving the room again.

Your POV

As soon as I got to my room I had taken a shower cloud wasn't in yet so I wasn't worried about anyone pocking in to see me I was in my night cloths and walked out the bathroom cloud was sitting on his bed he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey solider." she said with a boyish smirk.

"hmm?" I was confused.

"I heard you found out you're a solider " he enlightened me.

"Oh yeah I guess I am." I guess that was the story I'm going with is since zack and even Axel told me not to go around telling people i'm a princess.

"Well does that mean your going out tonight?" cloud asked me.

"out?" I asked.

"It's Friday Everybody goes out tonight," He told me.

"Why?"

"Cause we don't have classes tomorrow it's the weekend.'' He said in a tone as though I should have known.

"Oh...I guess your right." Axel didn't tell me about no classes maybe he had forgotten to. Just then a knock was at the door cloud got up at opened it "Oh it's just you." Then he sit back down. Axel was behind him "Hey I forgot tomorrow no classes." Axel told me.

"Yeah I just heard." I told him.

"Yeah, well you can just sleep in and just stay in here till i come and get you tomorrow." He said as if that was the normal thing for me to do.

"You expect her to stay in here all day?" Cloud said I looked at him "I can speck for myself cloud." I looked to Axel. "You expect me to stay in here all day."

"Well I got stuff to do and you can't be around me the whole time and I told you I'm not letting you wonder around the school." he said getting in my face.

"Oh My God! you're not my dad you can't tell me what to do. if I want to go out I'm going out." I yelled at him.

"Yeah she's a soldier you can't tell her what to do." Cloud interjected. 

Axel looked at cloud "You stay out of this." Then he turned to me "No you're not."

"Oh yeah watch me cloud you going out tonight?" I asked. He nodded "Well I'm going out with you."

"No you're not." Axel said.

"Get out." I pushed him out the door and tuned to Cloud "Get ready. You're taking me out with you guys tonight."


	9. A night out

(Name POV)

The nerve of him. I realize he likes me and can get a little jealous but trying to make me stay in my room all day is another thing. He doesn't own me and I'm about to go out and show him just that! I turned to Cloud. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"Eh, just around the town." He answered.

"Well get ready." I told him, ready to prove my point to Axel.

"Okay but what about you?" Cloud said pointing at me. 

I looked down at myself; I was in my night cloths "I'll change." I told him moving to my dresser I picked (color) Pants and a (color) crop top, I went to the bathroom to get dressed it didn't take me long to get ready. I looked in the mirror and I let my hair down I usually keep it in up but I guess I should try something new, the shirt fitted kinda tight and my pants were a little baggy but over all I think I looked pretty cute I'd bet this will make Axel go insane. 

I walked out the bathroom to Cloud was shirtless standing looking in the mirror by his bed messing with his hair he looked at me and his mouth dropped open "Wow you look amazing." I looked down feeling me face get hot, I looked away trying not to stare at his tone body he may be kind of a jerk but he's still hot "Um...thanks.....how long until you're ready?" I asked him trying to change the subject. 

"Just a few." he was moving around though his cloths; I was watching him move around I mean come on it was hard not to watch him move around shirtless and now that I was really looking at him again I can see why every girl is crazy for him, he's stupid hot looking. 

"Like what you see." he said taking me out of my thoughts. of the things I could do with his abs. 

"Eh keep dreaming." I responded back I didn't need him getting the wrong idea. Cloud just chuckled.

Once Cloud was ready he stood by the door. He was wearing a regular T- shirt instead of his normal black one sleeve shirt "Okay let's go." he walked out the door and I followed him. 

Once I walked out as soon as I walked out Axel was standing there but he wasn't in his normal black coat he was wearing jeans and red T-shirt; he actually looked really hot, but that still didn't explain what he was doing here "What are you doing Axel?" I asked him flatly. 

"If you're going out so am I." He said not looking at me.

"You're unbelievable." I huffed walking off.

"And you look very nice." He said behind me. "You should let you're hair stay down more often"

I shock my head at him. "Don't think for a minute you're going to be my shadow all night." Axel had moved closer to me he was about to say something until I head another voice. 

"Alright! looks who's coming to the party." It was Reno he was walking up to us smiling with his dumb smile wearing a T-shirt and Jeans same with Leon but Tifa was with them to she was wearing a mini skirt and crop top. 

"She's coming too?" She said. Great I have to deal with her all night.

"Yeah I'm coming got a problem with that." I told her standing my ground I wasn't about to let her bully me all night.

"As a matter of fact I do." She snapped back.

"well whatcha gonna do about it." I said stepping closer to her messing with her was kinda fun.

She moved closer to me. "First I'm going wipe that stupid grin off your face, then I"m-" 

"Hey girls lets not start right now okay." Cloud said cutting her off.

Tifa looked at and rolled her eyes "Whatever." She grabbing on to Clouds arm, Wow was this chick needed.

"You can hold on to me." Leon said I just Laughed and pushed him away "Keep dreaming." 

"I'll be Dreaming of you." He said back with a boyish smile, god these guys were crazy. 

"Okay are you guys gonna stand here and flirt or are we going." Axel said, everyone looked at him. 

"Wait you're going to?" Reno asked.

"Why else would I be sanding her and dress up stupid." Axel responded. 

"Geesh no one even likes you Axel, go back to the room this is a fun thing were doing." Reno Told him "And you don't like fun." 

"Believe me I'd love to be, but there's no way I'm leaving her alone with any of you." Axel said pointing to me, I signed. 

"If you guys keep this up i'm going to hurt both of you. We're going out to have fun Axel if you insist on going don't be a an angry jealous jerk the whole time and Reno act like you're teenager and not a little kid that only argues with his brother okay?" I told them both. 

They both nodded I turned and looked to the rest of them "Are we leaving or not?" 

"She's a bossy little lady isn't she." Leon said walking off. 

"Sure is." Cloud said back, Tifa elbowed him in the rib.

"I like it, it makes you so adorable." Leon continued to say pinching me on my cheek. This was going to be a long night.

Reno Pov

This was great (name) came out with us, but Axel was here too. Just what I wanted I looked to Axel he looked like he could care less about what was going on. I knew he liked (name) but that shouldn't be a reason to stalk her like this, it's stupid of him she's never gonna fall for him. I looked to her she was so cute in her (color top) and (color pants) she was so tough over all I know there's something special about her and i'm going to find out what it is.

We were walking to one of the shops that sell food "Are you hungry (name)?" I asked her. 

She looked at me "Eh, not really."

I pouted "You sure darling?" I asked teasing her. 

She snapped her head and so did Axel he was about to say something but she turned to him, "Not a word Axel." Then next thing I know she punched me in the arm 

"Ow." I said rubbing my arm. 

"She's so mean." Leon said. 

"I am not you're guys are just asses." She said laughing.

"Not really, you're super bitchy" Tifa said. 

(name) took a deep breath "Look who's talking." said back. 

"All I'm saying you got almost every guy at the school at your feet and you've only been here two days you could at least act like you like it." Tifa said putting her hands up.

"Unlike you Tifa my love doesn't evolve around boys." (name) told her giving her a fake smile.

Tifia turned to her "Look here-" 

"And this conversation is over." Cloud said. "Tifa I don't want to hear you arguing all night try to have fun ok." 

"Sure whatever." she said.

These girls were something and Everyone knew Tifa was tough but so far (name) was just as strong willed as her, (name) acted like she didn't care I liked that about her she didn't take any shit from no one not even me. 

"You're incredible (name)." I said to her she was, she just looked at me and smiled; and I think i feel in love with her a little more and she had no idea. 

Axel POV 

Look at him all over her, and she doesn't even have a real clue; honestly I don't really think she likes any of us but she must like someone here could it be zack. I remember what Demyx said earlier but that couldn't have been the case at least I hoped it wasn't. We had stopped cause a few of them wanted food so me and (name) were standing next to each on the other side of the shop while other were getting food.

"Hey guys?" I looked up great it was Demyx he was running up to us "I haven't see you in like forever Axey" 

I shock my head "You just saw me at dinner, What are you doing out here anyway." 

He just kept smiling ''Nothing just hanging out with friends then I saw you and (name)." and then he ran up to her and hugged her she just laughed. 

"Hey demy" She said smiling at him. Did she like Demyx? No, she couldn't.

"Aww you gave me a nickname." he said.

"Remember you said the same thing the last time I said that." She was laughing with him.

"I did oh well anyway guess what (name)." she said getting closer to her.

she laughing again "What is it demyx?" 

"Zack is here! wanna go see him?" My head snapped at him, What the hell was he thinking before I could say anything else She was laughing, "Oh no dem that's fine I'm pretty sure he's busy no need." I looked closer at her she was blushing. Great she really does like him. 

"It won't be any trouble he's right around the corner." Demyx insisted.

"Really you don't have t-." But before she could finish Demyx had already ran away.

Great zack was on his way in here. The others had got there food and was ready to go "You look angrier then usual Axel what's up?" Tifa had said to me I looked at her and everyone else was looking at me 

"Yeah, you do look really angry Axel." Reno said.

"it's nothing." I said walking off they started to follow. 

"I got Ice cream want some?" I heard Leon said to (name)

"No thanks Leon." (name) said giving him a little smile.

"Aw come on it's sweet just like you." I turned around to see Leon trying to put make (name) taste some of his ice cream she was pushing him away I was about to say something then I what when I heard.

"I think the lady said she didn't want any." We all turned around to see who said it was ZacK Fair. The last person I wanted to see.

(name) POV

Zach was here. He was wearing some jeans and a blue T-shirt. He was smiling like he was happy to see me. But to my side I could see that Leon and cloud looked up in shock Leon was joking around with me now all of a sudden he was acting like he saw a ghost.

"ZacK we didn't know you would be out tonight." Cloud said. 

"Whatever" he was walking up to us and he stopped right in front of me his eyes were looking straight into mine "I'm pretty sure you should know how to treat a lady Leon if she said no then I'm sure she meant she didn't want any." Zack said never taking his eyes off me. 

"Yes'sir." I heard Leon said back to him.

"And Cloud you should have told him that after all that is something I would do." Zack had told him.

"You're right." Cloud said. 

"But non the less what are you doing out here princess?" This time I think he was talking to me. I was about to say something then Reno cut in "Hey Zachary" This made zack stop looking at me. 

"Hey Reno hows it going." Zack said smiled at Reno.

"Pretty good you know (name)?" Reno asked him.

"Yeah we met earlier." Zack answered him.

"Oh I didn't know." Reno said looking a little upset.

"Yeah, They seemed to hit it off quite well." Demyx popped out of no where; I swear that's all he did was pop up.

"Don't you think they make a cute couple Reno." I turned to look at Reno and Axel they both looked outraged.

"No not really" Axel said dryly.

Demyx just looked away shrugging ''I disagree, you two look super cute together." At this point I'm sure I was red as a tomato I looked to Zack who was also blushing. Wait? Did he have a thing for me too?

"Yeah Um....So" zacK was scratching his head and obviously trying to change the subject "So what you guys doing out here?'' 

"We were just hanging out" Reno said. 

"cool mind if I tag" Zack asked. 

"Yes I do" Axel said. Geesh Axel is so mean.

"Yeah I mind too" Reno said crossing his arms looking at Zack. I rolled my eyes at both at them "Zack I want you to tag along with us."

"Well that would work if I actually cared about what you wanted at the moment." Axel said moving closer to Zack "You're not coming with us." Axel said getting in Zack's face 

"You know that's alright Axel." Zack smiled at him, then turned to me, "(name) obviously I'm not wanted here so I won't push my luck so I'll be seeing you." And he started to turn away. Great the only person who can actually have a normel conversation with me is leaving because of the crazy Axel. What has my life become.

"Unless." I heard Zack say as he turned around "You (name) want to ditch these losers and hang with me demyx and the others? 

"Others?" 

"Yeah, the others guys.....but mostly me." and he giving me a boyish smile. I turned and saw Axel looking as red as his hair and I'm pretty sure I saw steam coming from his whole body while the others we're just stepping away from him. What was up with Axel his jealousy was out of control Reno on the other hand was kinda normal but still looking just as angry. 

"Hey how about we all just hang out together." Cloud said. I forgot the others were there."It's not problem." he continued to say then elbowed Reno who rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright Zack why don't you stick with us." he was scratching the back of his head Axel on the other hand looked even more angry (if that was possible). 

Reno looked to him "Besides better you stick with us (name) then run away with him" Reno smiled and hung his hand over my neck I just pushed him off me "Yeah, whatever what are we doing here anyway?" 

"She's right we should get on our way." Axel said walking ahead of everyone "Whatever I said behind him. zack and Demyx tagged along; although I'm sure they weren't hanging out together "So where are we going?" I asked out loud after a while of thinking to myself.

"Cidny's place." Cloud said.

"Cidny?" I asked back.

"Yeah she's cid's daughter she owns a nice little pub down here in town where most of us hang on the weekends." Zack said walking next to me.

"Oh.." I said, so they had a regular places to go like I had back at home most of my friends and I spent the weekends in town or on the streets. I wondered what they were doing along with my mom.

"Do you guys ever go home?" I asked looking at them as we were still walking.

"Home?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, like the world you came from." I explained.

"Well most of the world we came from were destroyed." Reno said. They all seemed to get quite as though I brought back a bad memory.

"Oh I didn't know." I only hear about the wars that had destroyed other worlds but I never met anyone from them. So this school is like a home for them they have no where else to go.

No one said anything "Look guys I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories or anything" I said trying to clear up the air around us. 

"Of course you didn't sugar queen." Tifa said In a sour tone.

"Look tifia I said I was sorry." I told honestly feeling bad.

"Yeah, whatever." I shock my head at her.

"It's alright." Reno said.

"You didn't know and it's not that big of a deal what's done it done." Leon told me smiling

"Yeah Leon's right." Zack said. We were still walking. I was looking around it was a lost of shops open with students everywhere, and I think a few regular people that lived in the area. we approached a small shop that had a brown door but there were some strange dressed guys in front of it I didn't know but they looked about our age . Axel still ahead of us turned around. "We need to go back to the castle." 

"Why?" I asked no one answered. 

"Yeah why?" Reno asked. 

Axel motioned his eyes to Zack and back at the guys by the door it was as though they were having some unseen conversation "Yeah I think Axel's right we should just go somewhere else." 

"Why though." Leon asked now.

"Um...I'll explain later." ZacK said. 

"No you guys we came to see Cidny and that's where we're going." Tifia said Cloud grabbed her ''Stop Tifa Zack said we shouldn't I think we better lis-"

"Well Well Well Looks who's here." One of the guys that were by the door said walking up to us.

"Shit." Axel said under his breath.

"Hey let's just go." He said grabbing my wrist. Next thing I know A slivered hair boy was in front of us his hair was long he was smiling, then he seemed to notice me and looked closer to my face "(sisters name)?" he said. I just stared at him that was my sisters name he knew her? I just stared at him. 

"No." He said "You're not her who are you?" he said in a demanding tone. 

"None of you're business.'' Axel said. "You guys shouldn't even be here go back to your own school." 

"Wait you know my sister?" I asked finding my voice next thing I knew three more boys were by the first guy they all had the same sliver hair but at different lengths and were all shaped differently "(sisters name)?" the biggest one asked. 

"No her sister." The first one that was there said. "Sister!" the other two said surprised they started to talk to each other I couldn't hear them; the next thing I knew a ball of fire had swag their way 

"Like I said. You guys don't belong here." Axel said with fire coming from his fist. "next one I won't miss if you're not out of my sight."

"What the hell." I said jumping back. 

"You didn't know?'' reno said. 

"Axel can control the element fire." I looked at him confused.

"That's not the point right now." Zack said. he moved forward to the three guys "You guys don't belong here go out so there won't be any trouble." 

"You're all talk Zack Fair." the smallest said. I didn't know him but he seemed to be the leader of their little group. 

"You better get on Kadaj." Zach said. 

"Or what?'' he said getting in his face. 

"Gentalman please!" I heard a voice say I looked up and it was her but her hair was (different color then yours) with my face my older by 10 minutes twin sister "She stopped once she saw me this was the first time i'd seen her in two years after all 

"(name)?'' she asked with wide eyes


	10. what a day

Axel POV

"(Name)" the girl that looked exactly like (name)said.

"(sisters name)?" (name) said then the two girls ran and hugged each other.

"Oh My Gosh what are you doing here?" (name) asked.

"What am I doing here what are you doing here?" Her sister asked back

"It's been two years." (name) said. "And you're hair you changed it." She laughed.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling so pink anymore." the (sisters name) said.

No one else said anything It was a strange kinda silence was around us as what I could only assume was to sisters bonding after not seeing each other in a while but sister or not I didn't like that these guys where here they didn't belong here and I couldn't help but feel trouble was coming.

"You have a sister?" I turned it was Reno who made the dumb comment. They both turned to him (name) smiled "Yes she my sister."

"Older sister." the other girl said.

"Yeah, only by ten minutes." (name)said.

"She's you're twin?" Reno said.

"Wow nothing gets past you red." (sisters name) said. Then her face got serious "But really what are you doing here and with them?" she said with disgust clearly in her voice.(name) turned and looked at us and looked to her sister "I go to Bastion academy as of Yesterday actually."

"Why you choose here of all places."

"believe me I didn't mom.........She kinda sent me here." (name) answered.

"I see well you should transfer twilight university. it's a much better school." her sister said.

"Yeah, if you like darkness." Cloud said under his breath but everyone heard him. 

"You wanna say that a little bit louder?" The big sliver haired guy said. 

"Loz calm down." (sisters name) said "We won't fight them today not in front of my younger sister." 

"Why would you want to fight them?" (name) asked clueless of the ravel our schools had I looked at her sister they looked just a like except for the fact they had different hair colors now that I think about it since there twins does that mean she's a princess too? Me and (name) must have been having the same thoughts cause next thing she I knew she went up to her sister and whispered in her ear and her sister yelled out loud "You're a princess?" 

damnit (name) she wasn't supposed to tell anyone else I told her that.

"gesh (sisters nickname) you weren't supposed to say it out loud." (name) said

"The hell you are? How is this possible?" her sister asked getting angry with (Name) clearly looking confused. 

"Alright thats enough reunion we need to go." Zack said I nodded.

"Zach's right it's getting late and you guys shouldn't be here go home." I said sternly.

"What? don't try to hush this up." her sister said. "You're a princess and you shouldn't be who told you?" she had grabbed (name's) wrist

"I don't know um..." (name) was looking confused and trying to move away but her sisters grip was to tight on her.

Zack was moving toward her "Cloud you guys go back to the castle." Cloud nodded "Right" and him Tifa and Leon were walking off

''You to Reno" I said. It looked like me and Zack were gonna have to take care of this.

"You're being weird let go (sisters nickname)." (name) said. Her sister still had her zack popped up inbetween them and moved her hand and pushed her sister back. "That's enough go back to you're school."

I could see the anger grow in (sisters name) eyes she was about to attack Zack but I threw a fireball right in front of her so she didn't get any idea's

"Axel thats my sister!" (name) yelled at me she turned back to her sister then "Whats going on? why do I feel like I don't know something ." Her sister was angry and was pacing back and forth her friends seemed to know what was Happening "Hey maybe we should just go for now." Loz said. 

"YOU SHOULD'T HAVE THAT TYPE OF POWER I"M THE OLDEST." she yelled this time (name) looked concerned.

"What are you talking about!?" her sister just grow angrier then next thing I know she summed a staff just then Zack cut in again "That's enough Axel get (name) outta here." That's all I needed to hear and I grabbed her wrist again even though she protested and I went into a portal I summed and we disappeared.

(name) POV

"What the hell was that" I looked we were back in the school and just a second ago I was in the town square with my sister that I hadn't seen in two years I turned to Axel he was starching his head I walking right up to him and punched him in the face.

he feel back a little "What was that for I just saved your ass!" He yelled at me "That was my sister take me back there what was going on why was she so angry about me being a princess Axel!?" I yell back at him, I wanted answers.

"How would I know I never met a princess before and I told you don't go around telling people that!" he yelled back.

I yelled back at him "That was my sister though How was I supposed to know she'd go crazy!" 

"Well you need to be more carful." he said sternly 

"Whatever." I turned and I looked around to see where I was at me and Axel were in the main school hall just then I noticed no one else was with us "Wait ....Where's Zack?" 

Axel shock his head "He can fend for himself."

Did he really leave him. "Their were like 3 guys Axel plus my sister we have to go help him." 

"No we don't, you need to get to you're room. This would have never happened if you would have just staid there." Axel yelled at me.

"Oh my gosh Axel would you just shut up, I only came out because you were getting on my nerves" I snapped at him.

"Well try not to get so emotional so much so you don't go around doing stupid shit getting us into trouble." Axel turned around and started walking off

"That's beside the point right now anyway we need to go help Zack!" I yelled at him. He turned "Like I said he's a big boy he can deal with them just find alone."

"You're such a Asshole axel you ever know that?" I said taking off my shoe and throwing it at him he turned around and looked down then at me to see me with one shoe on and the other one on the ground next to him he picked it up and in his hand he sat it on fire.

"You Ass!" I screamed.

"You forced me." he snapped back.

"Like He-" before I could finished A black portal popped up and zach was there he feel to one knee immediately I rushed beside him.

"Zack what happened back there." he was catching his breath. "Nothing I couldn't take care of." he smiled at me with the same smile he always seemed to be wearing then I noticed he was bleeding on his face "Oh Gosh you're cut."

"Oh it's nothing." He said getting up.

"(name) you need to get to you're room." Axel said. I rolled my eyes.

"Give it a rest Axel If it bothers you so much go to you're own room and Zack will take me to mine." I looked at Zack who was standing tall again but still a little scruffy "Yeah stay here and wait for the others." Zack said he must have been talking about cloud and the gang.

"I don't take orders form you solider." Axel said getting in Zach's face

"Axel just corporate for once damnit!" I snapped Axel just looked away "Don't try anything with her Fair." he said turning his back.

"Thats for being so protective dad.'' I said to him in my most sarcastic voice I grabbed Zach's hand and went for my room.

 

Zack Pov

This was turning out to be a mess was all I could think, other then the fact she was beautiful but she's been though a lot do I didn't want to make to big of a move on her. We were in her room and I was sitting on her bed she was in her bathroom getting something to clean scratch on my face she walked out smiling and knelling down beside me.

"I'm sorry..." she said I looked at her.

"You're sorry?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't help but think it was my fault you got hurt." she was rubbing a cloth on my face I smiled at her.

"Not at all it's all about of the job." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah, the job ......" she was still looking said.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's my sister I don't understand... I just don't understand anything anymore." She said looking away.

''Oh." I said.

"You're not keeping anything away from me are you?" she looked into my eyes and asked.

I looked at her back in the eyes "No not at all." I was telling the truth I never some facts about the royal tribes but not enough to actually tell her "But just for you I'm going to find out more and I'm gonna tell you." Then I smiled.

She smiled back at me "Thanks Zack, you're always smiling Zack it's weird." 

"Yeah" I was laughing "Well...Maybe i'm a little strange" 

She laughed then she was looking at me still patting my face then I touched her hand and she started blushing I think she wanted me to kiss her the way she kept looking at my lips and my eyes. I leaned in and I felt her leaning in too until I heard the door open and we both moved away she actually feel on the floor I looked it was Cloud and the rest of the guys they all stopped. 

"Well then." Cloud said walking in Leon, Reno and Axel behind him. They were all looking at of us like we did something. I stood up and looked to help (Name) up. I needed to be serous for a minute. So I looked to Axel "I need to talk to you, outside." he nodded and went outside the door and I followed I looked back to (name) who was just standing there off in a gaze.

Name Pov

To be honest a lot was going in my mind right now one I just saw my sister who I haven't seen in two years and i'm pretty sure she tried to kill Zack just now which is the same guy I almost made out with this was officially a crazy day and if all the days are like this I need to get out of here fast. I was standing in the middle of the room Zack had just taken Axel out to talk to him about something. Leon Cloud and Reno were still in the room with me no one said anything most likely due to the face that they saw me and Zack almost kiss at least I think they did.

"So how come you did tell me you had a sister yo." Reno said out of the blue.

"Yeah (name) or should I say Princess (name)." Leon added.

I just signed and plop down on my bed "Well it never came up."

"And what about you telling us you're royalty?" Cloud said as he sat down on his bed.

"Yeah miss I'm a solider." Leon added.

"Well first of all I didn't officially say i'm a solider.....Plus I was told not to go around telling everyone." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well I can see why but when we found out you should have seem the look on Tifia's face she was so angry." Leon said.

"So that's how you could beat her today." Cloud said and smiled. "Amazing." 

"I know right she's such a keeper." Reno said and winked at me. 

Maybe he didn't see me and Zack just now. Either that or he didn't care. The guys got quite again and I was just laying here thinking to myself then it accord to me about when zack first popped up tonight "Hey Cloud and Leon how come you guys seem so scared of Zack?" They both looked at each other.

Reno laughed "Cause their his Bit-"

"Shut up" Leon said smashing Reno's face with his hand and standing up.

"Well he's a really respected solider. He's been around awhile and seen some things he's head of his class. Plus head solider." Cloud said.

"He's the real deal." Leon said.

"Nice to know you guys think so highly of me." Zack said walking back in the room with Axel following him looking tired of everyone as usual.

"You know we were just teasing Zack we really can't stand you." Cloud said joking with him.

"What were you guys talking about anyway." Reno asked. I looked at both of them because I wanted an answer as well.

"Just about the report we have to make about those student being here." Zack said I stood up "Is (sisters name) gonna get in trouble for being here?"

ZacK signed "I don't know it's doubtful though those Twilight Academy students always come over here making trouble." 

"Yeah but why?" I asked.

"Lets just say we have a serious rival with that school." Axel responded. 

"Yeah about what?" I wanted to know answers and I felt like they were keeping it from me. "I'll explain it to you latter (name)." Axel said. "But as for right now Reno get to the room you too Leon get to you're room" Axel continued "And you (name) you need some rest you gotta meet the headmaster tomorrow.

"WHAT?" I asked ...well more like shouted. Reno stood on the side of his brother who was in front of me "See you later (name).'' And he was walked out, Leon just patted me on the head and left. It was now me cloud Zack and Axel left in the room Cloud got up "You know Imma just take a shower" and he was just in the bathroom. So now it was just me Axel and Zack. 

"Well like Axel said you should go get some rest you kinda got a big day tomorrow I'd best go." Zach said starching the back of his head.

"I think you survived you're first officially day here, So yeah...." he said walking closer to me, then without another word he leaned forward and kiss my cheek and smiled 'Goodnight (Name)." and he left the room. 

I know I had to be blushing and I looked at Axel who was still looking irritated if not more and shaking his head. his jealousy was out of control for a guy I pretty much just met I mean he barley knows anything about me not even mentioning how little I know about him. he was just a crazy hot head. 

"You know you should really chill out. You're jealousy is really irritating you're not my dad, brother, boyfriend nothing you shouldn't try and control everything I do I'm a big girl I can handle myself you don't even know me." I said to him crossing my arms.

He just looked at me he didn't say anything "Well if that's how you feel. I'll just leave." and he was turning around. Really that was it? no come back line? He was leaving but if the way he looked almost made me feel a little bad he's only trying to look out for me after all, he just goes a little over bored sometimes.

"Wait Axel, I'm not saying it like I hate you I'm just saying have some control over yourself gesh."

He smiled still turned around "Right I'll get it memorized." 

"You're such a weirdo." I said back

"Yeah well you get some sleep still." he turned around and started walking up to me I took a few steps back till I was against the wall and couldn't move anymore and he kissed me right on the other cheek. "Night Princess." he smiled walking away "And be up by 8am." and without another word he walked out the door. I walked to my bed and sat down. thinking again how crazy today really was I looked to a clock and it was already 3 in the morning what had I been doing all this time? I asked myself. oh well hopefully tomorrows not this drama filled. just then Cloud walked out the bathroom with only a shorts on and his body still steaming from the hot shower he just had had. He smiled and Looked at me.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss Princess?" he raised an eyebrow. I throw my pillow at him hitting his face ,and turned in my bed to go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading   
> xoxo


End file.
